


Lady Phantomhive

by Smudgy51851



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Lime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgy51851/pseuds/Smudgy51851
Summary: Sebastian MichaelisXReaderCiel Phantomhive hadn’t exactly told everyone that his sister, (fn), survived the fire from the manor and the torture the two of them went through. One day Ciel gets a letter from his older sister saying that she is stopping by to discuss the Funtom company, out of a demon’s curiosity Sebastian finds himself intrigued with (fn) and soon finds out a shocking secret.DisclaimerI do not own any of the characters from Black Butler but some OCS will be used.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

CPOV

It was sadly Saturday which meant, that my sister was coming in 2 days.

I fiddled with my chess piece figuring out how to announce to Sebastian hey! I have a sister!

I sighed and saw the black figure at the door.

“Young master you have a letter from Ms (fn) Phantomhive- wait whose that?” Sebastian asked.

I groaned and gestured for him to sit. “I might as well explain everything.” I say as I open the letter.

“(Fn) is my sister, yes I know your shocked and are wandering how she is alive well, (fn) is 5 years older than me (Ciel is 15 in this). At the time she was 17 and the day before the fire, Mr Tanaka my former butler was taking her to finishing school in France with Lizzy. Naturally she hadn’t heard of the manor burning to the ground till after the funeral. (Fn) being the older one got the Funtom company, but everyone thinking she was dead in London she gave me 1/3 of the company and even though she was better at solving cases father put in his will for me to be the next watchdog so I took the responsibility.” I say.

Sebastian listened and said, “so that’s why you can’t change the company.”

“Precisely, (fn) believes we should keep it like how it is, since it’s like a family heirloom to her. Anyways she is visiting on Monday and is staying for a few weeks mostly just to check up on the company. I need you to talk to Mr Tanaka and get her room ready and prepare to what it used to look like.” I say.

“Which room used to be her old room?” Sebastian asked.

I bite my lip and say, “yours.”

Sebastian clearly looked pissed since it would mean cleaning up everything and changing the entire room.

“That’s an order now, go and prepare the manor, Mr Tanaka knows everything that will please (fn) and we have to do that or else I will lose my portion of the company so go on.” I say.

SPOV

I walked off to find Mr Tanaka. I smirked wondering what this girl was like, was she has needy as the young master? Or was she nicer? Or maybe she was worse?

“Mr Tanaka Lady (fn) will be joining us on Monday and staying for awhile, the young master has informed me that you know everything that she enjoys.” I say.

Tanaka nodded scratching his head. “Ms (fn) she sure was a Phantomhive if anything.” He said laughing a bit, “she wants everything a certain way and nothing to change, just like her father if anything.”

I raised my brow as we walked to my room.

“Alright Sebastian, her room had a queen sized bed with (fc) sheets, red drapes curtains, a vanity, and a (fc) rug.” Mr Tanaka said whipping the sweat on his forehead.

I nod and we both start to work cleaning, dusting and changing everything.

“Sebastian why does it look like your bedroom has never been used?” Tanaka asked me.

I went pale and said, “well I’m always working so, I’ve never found the need to sleep.”

“Sebastian that’s not very healthy, but you always do look awake and energized.” Tanaka said as he changed the finale thing and we where done.

“Alright then we best prepare the menu next.” Tanaka said.

“Menu?” I say confused.

“Yes, she loves (favorite food) and I’m sure she would be appreciative if we had it on Monday, she is very picky about food since she likes it how I make it so I’m going to teach you.” Mr Tanaka said.

‘This kid sounds like a brat already...’ I thought as we walked into the kitchen and Mr Tanaka gave me a crash course of cooking.

Saturday turned to Sunday which was when I ordered all the servants to clean and I was to go with Finny to change the plants out.

I started to think, ‘why was it so important for the manor to be a certain way for this girl she is 20 something right? So it would have changed by now. But I guess I’ll never understand humans.’

Me and Finny trimmed the hedges and planted flowers alongside the manor.

Finally it was Sunday night and the manor was beautifully cleaned polished and fixed.

“Oye! Mister Sebastian why did we hafta change de manor?” Bard asked.

“Ms (fn) Phantomhive will be joining us tomorrow for a few weeks, she is the young master’s sister and you three must be on your best behavior.” I say.

The night came and then suddenly it was morning. I dressed the young master and then there was knock on the door. Mr Tanaka advises me that it would be best if he opened the door.

I stood next to the young master and suddenly Mr Tanaka opened the door and smiled. “Hello there Ms (fn).”

The girl with beautiful (hc) hair, bright (ec) eyes, and a smirk plastered on her face curtsied and then gave Mr Tanaka a hug.

She glanced over at me and sneered as she saw me and Ciel.

Oh boy was this going to be interesting.


	2. You Demon

SPOV

The girl looked at me and Ciel. She sighed and said, “who’s that.” She gestured to me clearing annoyed.

YPOV

“(Fn), this is Sebastian my butler.” He said.

I felt a sting in my chest, why would he replace Mr Tanaka?!

“Why?” I say annoyed, “and what let me guess those three are the chef, the gardener, and the maid?” 

“Wow she knew isn’t that amazing!” The blonde boy said.

“Oi my name is Bardroy, but you can call me Bard, and I’m the chef.” Bard said. 

“Hello I’m Meyrin and yes I’m the maid.” The girl said. 

“And I’m Finnian, but call me Finny! And I’m the gardener!”the blonde boy said.

I nod and say, “well then I’ll be retiring to my room then.” 

“Sebastian! Escort my sister to her room.” Ciel said.

The butler nodded and grabbed my luggage escorting me up the stairs and down the hall. He kept glancing at me.

I noticed something his eyes where a peculiar red color. 

I watched him smirk at me. 

SPOV

‘This girl was very peculiar, she seemed more intuitive and analytical.’

“Your room Ms (fn).” I say as I open the door.

She walks in and I set her suit case on the ground. She looks around and sighs, “it’s almost like how I remembered it.”

“Almost?” I say confused.

She walked over to the connected bathroom and took a sniff. “This is your room isn’t it?” She says.

I raise my brow and say, “what makes you think that?” 

“There is the scent of cologne in here, and you smell the same as it.” She said looking at me. 

“My sincere apologies if you-“

“It’s fine I’m sure Mr Tanaka didn’t notice since he’s getting older.” She said as she walked around.

She picked up a black piece of fur and analyzed it. “I don’t remember owning a cat.” She says raising her brow at me.

“Well what makes you think it’s a cat?” I say biting my tongue afterwards.

“It’s too short to be the fur of a dog and to soft at the top.” She says, “your hiding a cat aren’t you? Well you would have to since my brother is allergic.” 

“Well I must take my leave if you need anything don’t hesitate to call My Lady.” I say.

YPOV

‘I need to become friendly with him, my company had gone down in sales and I know it’s cause of Ciel, he clearly won’t tell me anything so I need to figure out how to get this butler to talk, even though he’s an idiot.’

“So Sebastian is your name right?” I say as I sit on the edge of my bed.

He stops and glances back at me smirking and says, “yes why?”

“What’s your cat’s name?” I ask.

“That’s to none of your concern, now a young lady such as yourself best head to bed.” He said walking away.

SPOV 

‘I know what she’s doing whatever I do I can’t let her know the young master’s plans. Although her soul it’s different than one I had ever seen, it was envious, sad, and yet also determined. It smelled delicious but I would have to control myself from killing her, something tells me she knows I’m already a demon.’ 

YPOV

I laid in the bed, it was 10:30 pm so Ciel was already asleep which meant the majority of the manor was asleep. 

I counted the ceiling tiles, 1, 2, 3.... 20 just like how I remembered. It bothered me a lot that Ciel didn’t let me help him choose another butler, Sebastian seemed to be decent but he acted like he wanted to cause change and father specifically told me in his will whatever I do with the company it must stay as a family heirloom, it may be dated but it raises the Phantomhive name. 

I looked around my room, the cologne scent was still there. I smiled as it reminded me of father’s strong scent of cologne. I looked in the bathroom and looked around, “huh looks like he forgot a shirt.” I say to myself as I hold up a white button down. I placed up to my body and saw how much bigger Sebastian was then me, I may be 20 but I was fairly small, although my height was average my body shape was smaller. I sighed and looked at my left hand where on my middle finger was the ring of my mother. 

Much like Ciel we where passed down there rings, not the wedding ones that was for Ciel, but the rings they wore daily. Mine was blue like Ciel’s but it was a smaller gem and skinner with loops engraved on the band. 

I sighed as I couldn’t sleep. I slipped out of bed and decided, “it wouldn’t be bad to give myself an old tour now would it?” 

I shuffled out of bed and slipped the white shirt on I had forgotten it was Sebastian’s and just pulled it on Incase someone saw me.

It came to my hips and then I had on my shorts. I walked about the manor reminiscing my childhood of me and Ciel running down these halls and playing hide and seek. I sighed and jumped on the rail of the stair case and slid down. I smile forgetting how fun it was to do so.

SPOV

—-Flash back—-

After I left (fn)‘s room I went to prepare some tea, Tanaka had mentioned that she wakes up in the middle of the night. I placed it on the counter and sighed pouring me a glass of champagne, although I couldn’t taste I liked how there was fizz in the drink.

I walked out and caught a glimpse of a white shirt, ‘young master? Why are you up?’ I thought.

YPOV

I walked down the hallway to the kitchen. It was dark and if someone was there they could not be seen.

I opened the door and saw the tea cup on the counter, it was still warm. 

“Mr Tanaka remember...” I whispered to myself as I went and drank the lavender tea. 

“Mmmmm...” I sighed as I pushed my self up on the counter and drank the tea.

I looked over at the door and saw two familiar red eyes.

“I see you fit in my shirt.” 

I spit out my tea and said, “what are you doing up?!”

“Why I made that tea for you, now could i have my shirt back.” Sebastian said stepping in the light. He had a smirk plastered on his face.

“Uh right, sorry I didn’t know it was yours.” I say lying as I kept a serious face on. I took it off and handed it to him. Underneath I had just a short sleeved shirt that was black. 

SPOV

She slid off the counter and walked pass me and said, “if you try to take Mr Tanaka’s place don’t even try 

you 

demon.” 


	3. Everything has changed

YPOV

I waltzed past Sebastian and to my room.

The night turning to sunrise.

SPOV

In the morning I woke up ten young master.

“My lord she knows.” I say.

“What?! She knows our plan!!” Ciel said angrily.

“No she knows I’m a demon.” I say.

Ciel looked at me confused and then laughed. “Did she tell you, you where a demon like a name? Or did she ask it.” 

“Tell.” I say.

He bursts out laughing and says, “she has a tendency to give people names for me she calls me-“ I shiver at the name.

YPOV

I walk into Ciel’s room and said, “hey Cielypoo!” 

Sebastian looked at me confused.

“That that’s what she calls me.” Ciel said angrily.

I smile and hug Ciel. “Awww your my little Cielypoo.” I say laughing.

“Shut up get off of me you weirdo!” Ciel says slapping me.

I back off laughing. “I see the demon helps you change now.” I say glaring at him.

“Anyways I’m going down for breakfast! See ya!” I say walking away. 

I go to the dining hall and sit down in my usual chair.

I twirl the fork and smile as I count the prongs on it until I hear, 

Boom!!!

I look behind me and see three servants covered in ash. 

“Uhh hello there Lady Phantomhive, um do you know where Mister Seb-“ the chef said.

“What have I said about using a flamethrower you three!” I hear as I watch Sebastian angrily walking to them.

They shivered and said, “sorry mister Sebastian!”

I cover my mouth laughing a bit. 

Sebastian glances at me and smirks, “breakfast will be ready shortly.” 

I whip the smile off my face and say, “yeah whatever I’m hungry.” 

Ciel walked in and sat at the head of the table. I glared at him and said, “why are you sitting there?”

“It’s where I always si-“ he started.

“You don’t even care do you! You want to change everything! That was father’s seat and you just want to change everything he created! First your manor! Then the company! And now just simply things like our butler! Do you not even care!” I say furiously and slam my fist against the table.

“(Fn)! Are parents have been dead for 3 years now! It’s time to let go!” Ciel said.

I look at him and say, “you little-“

Sebastian shoved a piece of fruit in my mouth and said, “there now calm down by eating such a nutritious breakfast.”

The food was amazing, better that Mr Tanaka’s even. I melted and ate it smiling. “Mmmm it’s good.” I say with a happy smile.

CPOV

‘Holy shit! She smiled! She hasn’t done that since before the death of our Grandfather, when I was 8 and she was 13.’ I thought shocked. Sebastian must have put something in that food or she just really liked the food.

SPOV

‘So she is still a girl deep down, she has a smile and a good side. I just have to expose her to that side.’ I thought.

YPOV

“Sooo can I have some whip cream with this fruit?” I ask. 

Sebastian sighed and nodded serving me and Ciel breakfast.

Breakfast ended and Ciel left to go do some paper work. It was just me and Sebastian left, “sooo did Mr Tanaka tell you I love fruit so much?”

Sebastian shook his head. “I just wanted you to be quiet.” He said smirking.

“I see Ciel made you honest like the others.” I say as I sit up and stand. I smooth out my shirt and say, “ now if you’ll excuse me I’ll be in my room taking a much needed phone call.

I walked to my room annoyed a bit with the sassy butler. 

I open my door and immediately the phone rings. I answer it and say, “Hello?”

“Ciel!!! It’s me Lizzy!” The girl said.

I chuckle and say, “hello Lizzy it’s me, (fn) your best friend.” 

The girl gasps and says, “(fn)!!! I missed you so much!!!” 

I smile and say, “as have I, now tell me how is Aunt red.”

“Uh- (fn) she passed two years ago.” Lizzy said.

“Wha? What?!” I say gripping the phone angrily, “well it was nice talking to you Lizzy I have to go it was nice hearing your voice after so long.” 

I hung up and yelled. “Ciel Phantomhive!!!!!! Get your ass over here now!!!” I swing my door open.

Ciel smiles nervously and says, “hehehe what?” 

“You didn’t tell me our Aunt died!!!! You monster!!!” I say charging at him about to punch him. Sebastian grabbed me around the waist and held me back. 

“Let go of me!!! I want at him! You demon! Let go!!!” I say kicking and biting. 

“Ms (fn) I do believe a 20 year old such as yourself shouldn’t be acting this way.” Mr Tanaka said to me.

I bit my lip and said, “but he-“

“Ah! Do I have to do what I have to do?” Mr Tanaka said.

“No. I’m sorry.” I say 

SPOV

‘What was this thing that he did that (fn) hated?’ I thought.

(Fn) sighed and said, “whatever I’m going back to take that phone call I needed.”

I watch as she completely hides her emotions of sadness from the fact she had just found out her Aunt died. 

YPOV

The phone rang again. I answered it and said, “Hello?”

“Hello Lord Phantomhive I would like to talk to you about the changes you want to make with the company.” 

I alter my voice to Ciel’s and say, “I’m listening.”


	4. Your Real Easy to Talk to

I alter my voice to Ciel’s a talent I had since I was young and say, “I’m listening.” 

“You wanted to modernize Funtom correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well your idea of having-“ 

“Hello?”

The phone beeped and there was a disconnection.

“Hey! I need to use the phone! Ciel get that damn butler of yours to fix this phone!” I say as I see Sebastian plugging the phone back in.

“I Uh-“

“My apologies Ms (fn) I merely tripped and disconnected you from your call.” He said.

“Uh Huh, sure.” I say. 

I look at the time and sigh, “well now my employee is working so I can’t call him.” 

I look around and say, “so how long did it take you to redo the manor.”

“What?” Sebastian says standing up.

“I know it’s new and rebuilt, the iron rails look brand new, better that when I lived here. The walls paint looks took smooth to the point where it won’t chip, and by now it should be falling off the walls. The carpets are perfectly clean, the ceilings have not but a speck of dust.” I say. 

Sebastian looked at me shocked and impressed. “So your the true owner of Funtom? And your supposed to be the Queen’s watchdog? Tell me why did you give your little brother this power?” He asked.

I sighed and walked to the library. “When I was young I was promised the company, Ciel was supposed to get some sort of inheritance of money or something like that. Over time Father saw the spark in Ciel and I and said that we should work alongside each other as the two watchdogs. Ciel disagreed as did I. We didn’t work well together, I was all facts; he was all guess and check. When our parent died my father wrote me a letter with his will in it. I got the company, but he said, that if Ciel didn’t get this he would have nothing and crumble to the ground. He wouldn’t be able to take care of himself, and if I had that power I would use the money for no good. So I suppose it wasn’t really my choice, but the 1/3 was. Ciel wasn’t getting as many cases and he was debt, i decided to help him out by giving him 1/3 of the company. Funny how everyone thinks he is the owner of the company.”

Sebastian stood there shocked and amazed. 

SPOV

Her past is fascinating, but what would she spend the money on that was no good? I was in no position to ask her but I wanted to know.

She looked at me her (hc) hair revealing her (ec) eyes that where watery and said, “you know something Michaelis,

Your real easy to talk to.”


	5. The Party pt.1

Meyrin’s POV

It had been two days with Lady (fn) here. Mister Sebastian seemed to be working extra hard so was Mr Tanaka.

Today Bard, Finny, and I where going out to town to for groceries.

“Oi! Meyrin me and Finnian are gonna go check out dem meats wanna come?” Bard asked.

“No I’ll stay here looking at the fruits yes I will.” I respond then suddenly something catches my eye. 

“Potions for women to turn into young ladies.” I read.

I walked over to the tent and walked inside. There I saw all kinds of potions, anti aging, hair loss, and then there was this particular one that caught my eye, Be Beautiful again.

“Oh hello there Ms do you like that one? It’s all yours on the house.” The creepy old lady said.

“What- oh um thank you miss.” I say as I walk off back to the other two. ‘Maybe now some man will notice me.’

YPOV 

“Oh yes! Where having (favorite meal) for lunch!” I say.

“Yes and tonight where inviting The Midfords and Trancy’s sadly for this so called Halloween ball.” Ciel said.

“Wooo hooo! It’s Halloween! And that means we get to party!” I say. 

Ciel holds up his fingers to Sebastian and starts counting down from three. Once he reaches zero I ask, “Wait who are the Trancy’s?” 

“Alois Trancy is an Earl that’s after my head but Lizzy enjoys his company sometimes so she insisted we invite him.” Ciel said. 

Ciel continues to explain Alois and his butler Claude and how I should stay away from them.

“Well don’t worry the only person I care about is my fiancé.” I say as I walk to my room.

SPOV

‘Fiancé? She has a fiancé?! What?! How-‘

“My lord if I may ask who is-“

“Benjamin Walter, son of the Lucas Walter. He’s soon to be the head of the Walter manor and the Walter company. Long line of doctors and nurses, (fn) was star struck when she met him since he was so passionate about saving people. When (fn) was younger she wanted to be a veterinarian but well we see how that worked out.” Ciel explained to me, “also on the side Benjamin delivers the mail, cause he likes to get a breath of fresh-“

Knock knock! 

I look to the door and see (fn) looking out through the window. She opens the door and smiles brightly.

YPOV

“Hey Ben!” She says smiling.

“(Fn)!” He said as he threw me into a hug. 

I hugged him back smiling.

CPOV

I glance at Sebastian and see he’s angrily bending a fork in his fist. I raise my brow and say, “uh Sebastian- you good?” 

He smiles at me and says, “oh of course my lord.”

YPOV

Me and Ben made casual small talk and then he smirked and said, “Ms (fn) I believe I left you here with a promise.”

“Oh?” I say.

“The next i where to see you I would sweep you off your feet and marry you.” He said caressing my cheek. Ben was the charmer kind of guy.

I blushed as he leaned in close to me.

‘It’s going to happen my first kiss with him.’ 

We where inches apart and he was so close until-

“Ah! Benjamin Walter! I see you brought the mail today thank you!” 

I turn around and see Sebastian there walking up to us and grabbed the paper.

I was tomato red and wanted to beat the crap out of Sebastian but I kept my composure around Ben.

“Oh uh yeah, see ya! And (fn)! I’m still keeping that promise.” He said winking at me.

I blushed and walked back to the manor. Once Ben was on his horse and rode off I looked at Sebastian and said, “What the hell was that for?!”

“What ever do you mean? I was simply retrieving the paper.” He said.

“Mister Sebastian!!! Where back!” Finny said jumping out of the carriage.

Sebastian nodded and said, “you three start cooking the appetizer. Bard make the glaze for the meat, Finny go outside and grab some flowers for decoration.” 

“Wait are we allowed to dress up?” Finny asked.

“I don’t see why not it is Halloween.” I say as I walk inside. “Sebastian you should dress up like a vampire or something you have the hair for it.”

Sebastian smirked and said, “I’ll discuss those matters with the young master now you three to work!” 

The three of the servants ran off.

Meyrin set her potion in the kitchen, she planned on using it before the party. 

Bard’s POV

“Uhhh ok Meyrin hand me that tomato.” I say as I start makin the glaze.

“Hmm what’s this?” I say as I pick up a small bottle. 

I sniff it and say, “it sure does smell nice! Well I shouldn’t hurt the glaze.” I pour the red liquid in it and say, “Finny come here and take a taste!”

Finny ran in and tried it. 

He smiled and said, “Bard! You look so pretty today! So do you Meyrin!”

“Uhh thanks but how’s the glaze for the meat?” I said.

“We should go dance!” Finny said.

Third person point of view

Meyrin saw that the potion was in Bard’s hand and was empty he had poured it in his glaze. What will happen to the Phantomhive party and will they be able to stop it before the guests eat?


	6. The Party pt. 2

Third person POV

Meyrin saw that the potion was in Bard’s hand and was empty he had poured it in his glaze. 

Bard looked at Finny and said, “is it really that bad?” He dipped his finger in the glaze and licked it. 

“Hmmm well I think it’s- oi! Stupid English!” Bard said.

Meyrin looked confused.

“Freedom for America!!!! War!!!!!!” Bard yelled grabbing his flame thrower.

“Uhh come Finny let’s go outside.” Meyrin said nervous. 

Bard ran outside with the flame thrower yelling, “Freeeeeddddooooommmm!!!!!” 

Meyrin was panicking what would happen if Sebastian found out.

SPOV

“Listen you three have you finish- oh I see there not here.” I say to myself as I walk in the kitchen.

I look around and see the glaze I sniff it and smile. “Nicely done Bard.” I say as I start glazing the filet mignon (sorry to the vegetarians you can pretend it’s tofu!).

I start cooking it and here a knock on the door. “Mr Tanaka! Can you-“ 

“Already got it Sebastian.” Mr Tanaka said opening the door.

“Hello there Earl Trancy, Ciel will be down shortly please make your way to the dining room.” Mr Tanaka said.

“Come on Claude!” Alois said.

YPOV

I walk down and see a blonde boy dressed as what seemed to be like a bat, and I see his butler dressed as a knight.

“Hello!” The boy said.

“Hi! I’m (fn), Ciel’s sister and you are?” I ask smiling. I myself was wearing a slim fitting black dress with black cat ears and a tail. It was an old costume I still had here and the dress I brought with me so, why not?

“I’m Alois Trancy! And this is my butler Claude!” Alois said smiling. 

Claude bowed and said, “what a wonderful surprise to see such a beautiful Phantomhive lady.” 

“Hehe...” I say creeped out by him, “Uhh well Sebastian should have the appetizers done soon so you guys can come with me to the dining room.” 

I walk and the door was knocked on once again.

Mr Tanaka opened it. I found it funny that he was dressed as a zombie. 

“Ciel!!!!” I immediately knew who it was. Although I was annoyed by her voice, she was my best friend here.

“Lizzy!” 

“(Nick name)!!” 

Lizzy was in a big princess gown and was wearing a tiara on her head. I hugged Lizzy tightly and she hugged me back. 

Her maid Paula was dressed up as a mouse and was there jingling some sort of bells. I cocked my head confused at her and then looked at Lizzy.

“Ok this way, I was just about to take booty shorts to the dining room.” I say.

“Booty shorts?!” Alois said offended.

“Yeah your wearing booty shorts soooo....” I say.

“(Fn), please be more respectful to Trancy.” Ciel said walking down the stairs. He was dressed up as want looked like a witch. 

He sighed and walked into the the dining hall with us. We all took our seats mine next to Ciel’s which he sat at the head of the table. Lizzy sat on the other side of Ciel but was across from me, and Alois sat next to me. 

“So when did Ciel adopt you?” Alois asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, “I’m his sister by birth. I’m just older than him.” 

“Ciel’s 15 so you must be like..” Alois started counting with his fingers.

“She’s twenty your highness.” Claude said.

I raise my brow and look at him. “That’s right but how do you know that?” I say, “hmmmm have you been stalking me?” 

SPOV 

‘So much to do in such little time!!!!!’ I think as I franticly plate the appetizers. They where having a small pasta with a small salad. I carried out the plates and couldn’t help but smirk at (fn)’s costume.

YPOV

I see Sebastian bring the food in and smiled it looked amazing.

Sebastian was dressed up a vampire, ‘hey like I suggested!’ I thought. ‘He looks rather handsome in the whole cape and everything.... wait no! (Fn)! He’s a butler and you have your own fiancé.’ 

I cleared my thought and started eating while I felt a certain gloved hand squeeze my cat ears.

I look up and see Sebastian smiling and playing with my cat ears.

“Uhh hi?” I say.

“You make such a cute kitten.” He said smiling as he petted me leaving me flustered.

I looked down at my plate and eat some more.

“Claude tell me I look cute!” Alois said.

“Your highness you make a cute bat.” Claude said annoyed as he rolled his eyes glaring at Sebastian.

The first course was finished and Sebastian brought out the meat with the glaze.

“Sebastian where are Finny, Meyrin, and Bard? Didn’t they want to eat as well?” Ciel said.

“I’ll go look for them my lord, please everyone enjoy the filet mignon, with a teriyaki glaze.” Sebastian said smiling as he bowed and walked off.


	7. The Party pt. 3

“I’ll go look for them my lord, please everyone enjoy the filet mignon, with a teriyaki glaze.” Sebastian said smiling as he bowed and walked off.

SPOV

I walked off from the dining room. ‘Those three idiots where were they?’ I thought as I walked around the manor looking for them. I checked everywhere and then went outside only to see-

“Die! you bloody English man!!!” Bard was saying setting the tree aflame with his blow torch.

“Bard! Stop!” Meyrin was saying slapping him.

“Back up Meyrin! He’s an evil one! Don’t worry we’ll get freedom!” He said as he continued burning the tree.

I looked anger dripping off my nose. I looked and saw Finny. He was skipping around kissing the flowers and anything he saw really. He ran up to me and hugged me. “Mister Sebastian! You look so nice today!” Finnian said squeezing me. I flinch and walk dragging him with me. 

“Meyrin what has happened to these two?” I say asking as I point to Bard and Finny.

“I um- they ate the glaze on the meat. They well um they started going crazy Mister Sebastian.” Meyrin said nervously.

“And what was in that glaze?!” I say a bit angry.

“Well you see I went to town and purchased myself this potion that makes you more beautiful, and Bard thought it was a seasoning so he poured it in the glaze and-“ Meyrin said nervously.

I ran back into the manor and called, “Don’t let Bard burn the garden down!” 

I slide in and feast my eyes on what I never thought I would see...

“IM A BARBIE GIRL!!! IN A BARBIE WORLD!!!!” Alois was dancing around singing and being his normal self really just weirder. He was flinging his jacket around and running around jumping on furniture.

Lizzy was dragging Ciel dancing around. She was squealing and basically dancing unladylike and Ciel,Ciel was weird.

“My name is Ciel Phantomhive, pentacle on my eye! That’s right! Im not nice so you can kiss my feet an cry! I’m rich, not a prick! So don’t make me throw a fit or, I will Kill you! I will kill you!” Ciel sang dancing with Lizzy.

“Claude let’s dance!” Alois said dragging him.

“My lady! Please calm down.” Paula was saying trying to calm Lizzy down.

Lizzy was laughing like a maniac and said, “Me and Ciel are going to kill Sebastian!!!”

“Yes where going to kill him with holy water!” Ciel said laughing.

Claude looked at me confused and said, “what the hell did you put in that filet?” 

“One of the servants-“

“Fucked up?” Ciel said laughing as he kicked my shin. 

I didn’t budge and flinched annoyed.

“At least she’s fine.” I say as I touch (fn)’s shoulder.

“Sebastian?” She says.

“Yes?” I say

She looks up at me with eyes that looked horrifying and says, “aren’t you having so much fun!!!!”


	8. The Party pt. 4

SPOV

She looks up at me with eyes that looked horrifying and says, “aren’t you having so much fun!!!!”

I sigh annoyed, I glance at Claude and say, “watch them while I-“

“No!!! Don’t leave!” (Fn) said as she held onto my sleeve. 

I sigh and see Ciel. He looks at me and says, “Sebastian, this is an order! I order you to allow (fn) to order you around for the rest of the night!”

I twitch annoyed and (fn) looks up at me smiling.

“Claude watch the other three I’ll take (fn) with me to Undertaker, and don’t pull anything funny on my young master!” I say as I walk out to get a carriage (fn) happily skipping along.

“Sooooo your a demon aren’t you?” She says as we wait for the carriage.

“What makes you think that.” I say as the carriage arrived and I opened the door for her.

She hopped inside and sat down. I sat across from her and she said, “well, I heard Ciel call you a demon. So I thought you where one.”

“Well yes I’m a demon.” I say my eyes glowing.

“Wow! That’s so cool! You know I wanted to make a contract with a demon, I tried summoning one once but it didn’t work.” I say, “or maybe it did he or she just made a contract with the-“

“(Fn)! Let’s play a game. I like to call it the quiet game. Whoever can be quiet the longest wins and gets to order the other person around the next day.” I say.

(Fn) sighs and says, “ok,” 

The carriage ride was finally silent and I could finally think straight. ‘Make a contract? Silly girl, you can’t, well that night was summoned but it was by Ciel’s soul. Right? No most definitely it was by Ciel’s soul.’ I thought as i looked out the window.

(Fn) was tapping her fingers on the side of the carriage now making noise like it was a drum set. 

I look at her and grab her hands. I glare at her and she slaps me growling.

It was cold out so the windows where frosted she wrote with her fingers on it, ‘don’t ever touch me again!’ 

I roll my eyes and sit back. This girl was getting on my last nerves.

We had finally arrived at Undertakers. I got out and said, “please just be quiet while where in there.”

She smirked at me and got out with my help.

“What is it?” I say.

“You talked!” She said laughing, “ha! I get to order you around tomorrow!”

I sigh and say, “fine now just be quiet while I talk to Undertaker ok?”

‘Her ordering me around couldn’t be to bad right?’

CPOV (Claude’s point of view)

His highness was dancing around singing, “Kiss Kiss Fall in Love!”

Ciel started making guitar noises while flinging silverware around. “My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I’m simply one hell of a bitch!” Ciel said throwing silverware at me as I dodged it.

“Oh Sebastian please save me!” Lizzy said laughing.

“Do not worry fair maiden for I am here!” Ciel said.

SPOV

“Undertaker!” I say opening the door. “Listen I need an antidote for this.” I point to (fn) who was clinging to my arm. 

“Butler it seems you have a little friend.” He said laughing.

“Hey Undertaker you remember me right?” (Fn) says smiling.

He laughed and nodded. “Yes Ms (fn) how could I forget you told me a very funny joke, I’m forever in debt to you.” He giggled.

I sigh and say, “I need an antidote for her, the young master, Alois, and Lady Elizabeth.”

“Here you are butler, this will help.” He said in a silky voice. It was a small bottle with pinkish colored liquid.

I sighed and walked back to the carriage helping (fn) in. 

(Fn) sat down and I sat across from her. She stared at me almost asking a question in its self.

“Yes?” I say as I see her eying me.

“Have you ever had a girlfriend? Or been in love?” (Fn) asked.

I cleared my throat weirded out by the question and said, “uh no I can’t say I have.” 

The carriage ride was long and then I asked her.

“Why did you want to summon a demon?” 

She looked at me and said, “revenge, but mostly cause I myself want to be a demon.”

I looked at her shocked and said, “what why?”

“When I was younger my grandpa use to tell me how the Phantomhive name was know to make contracts with demons, he would tell me stories and I would practice summoning demons and reapers. It never worked until I truly summoned one out of pure fear. I just think that demon went to the wrong person, luckily I survived though. But I started thinking about how much fun it would be! You have unlimited power, you can do whatever you want, you eat pathetic human souls. It seemed pretty nice to me!” She said as she stood up in the moving carriage and looked out the window.

The carriage moved and she fell onto my lap. I held her and smirked a bit. She sat there and tried pushing off of me but I held my grip and said, “my lady, please just rest. We will be home shortly.” 

I could tell she was getting tired her eyes closed as she rested her head on my chest. She mumbled, “so warm.” 

I smirked as I held her and thought, ‘what human would want to be a demon?’ 

She fell asleep in my arms. I looked at her, her (hl) (hc) hair framed her face as she slept. I couldn’t help but smile at the girl. 

We arrived at the manor and I carried the girl inside. 

To my surprise Claude was holding Ciel and Alois back from what looked like a fight. 

“Sebastian did you fuck my sister?!” Ciel said looking furious. The potion hadn’t warn off on him yet clearly. 

I sighed and said, “she’s sleeping my lord.”

He grumbled and I poured the antidote in some glasses with tea and handed it to the three.

They all sipped it growing tired and weary. Sebastian caught Ciel while Claude held Alois.

Paula walked Lizzy to a guest room while Claude carried Alois to a carriage. 

I sighed as Mr Tanaka carried Ciel to bed. I held (fn) and carried her to her room. I set her on her bed and she groaned. 

“Nooo!!! I want the warm pillow back!” She said. I smirked at her action and handed her a pillow. She hugged it wrapping her arms around it and legs. She shortly fell asleep. I smiled as she looked adorable in that cat costume of hers. 

I smiled and walked out of her room and started cleaning up the mess and sighed as I thought, ‘(fn) Phantomhive gets to order me around tomorrow, can’t be that bad right?’ 


	9. It Seems Someone is Awake

YPOV

Dream flash back

Me and Ciel where sitting in the soft grass. Ciel had his soldiers set up and I had my two dolls, my girl doll was tied up to a small tree and the boy doll was in my hand. 

“Surrender! You can’t keep her captured!” I yelled waving the boy doll.

“You silly boy! Your going up against angels!” Ciel said as we pretended to fight my dolls.

Then I grabbed my stuffed rabbit and said, “pow! I’m the reaper rabbit and I will kill all bad angels that have miss behaved!” I knocked some of Ciel’s soldiers down.

“Ahhhh!!!!” Ciel pretended screaming.

I smiled and took my girl doll and said, “and now the princess is saved!” 

Ciel and I smiled at each other. Ciel had on a white shirt with a brownish collar and brown knicker pants. Ciel laughed and said, “you got your dress dirty mummy is going to be mad.” 

I was wearing a white spring dress with black leggings.

“What’s mum going to be mad about?”

We both looked up and saw our father. Ciel was 5 and I was 10 at the time. 

Our father always matched Ciel in clothing he wore a brown suit with a medium length tailcoat and he always had the most colorful ties. 

“Now what are you two playing?” 

“Where playing Angels and Reapers Daddy!” I say as I look up at him. 

Dad picked Ciel up and spun him around in the air in his arms and said, “that’s pretty dangerous reapers and angels are both very powerful.”

Ciel giggles and I saw the best family member in the whole family Cedric Phantomhive our grandfather.

“Grandpa!” I said as I got up and hugged him.

“So when do the demons come in?” Our grandfather asked in his usual cool but raspy voice.

“Demons? Demons are real?” I said a glint in my eye of excitement.

“Yes there real. Who else controls hell?” Cedric said as he looked at me.

“Father you know how I feel about you telling the kids about demons and stuff.” Vincent said holding Ciel in one arm.

“Dada when I’m older Imma meet a big demon and make him bow down to me!” Ciel said with a cheeky smile. Ciel still had trouble pronouncing and saying things but he was still adorable when he did.

Our dad laughed nervously and petted Ciel’s hair. “Alright my boy, you do that.” He said as he smiled and mom came walking down in her white spring dress.

“Now what are my favorite people doing?” She asked.

“Me and Ciel are going to go hunt down a demon! And then where going to kill it!” I say.

“No! We’re going to ma-make it w-wa-work for us.” Ciel said stumbling on his words as Vincent set him on the ground.

“Cedric have you been telling the kids stories again?” Rachel asked as she knelt down and dusted the dirt off my dress. 

He laughed and said, “they might as well know at this age, we need two true heroes.” 

Me and Ciel shared a smile and Ciel stood proudly and said, “I’m going to safe everyone!”

“Your too small Ciel I will.” I say spilling as I pat his head. 

He kicked my leg and pouted annoyed. “I’m not small!” He squeaked.

—-time skip—-

I shuffled my feet down the hall to go get some tea. Even when I was little I did it. 

“Listen dad I know the whole curse thing is in the family but you can’t keep telling them this, I’m worried about (fn).” I looked inside and saw dad talking to grandpa.

“Heh, well it’s either her or Ciel and you know good and well the only way to end the contract is-“

“Is to kill the demon, or for it to fall in love with you.” Dad finished. 

“(Fn) is a beautiful girl I can tell she’ll be gorgeous when she’s older, if a demon comes, they wouldn’t mind falling in love with her.” Grandpa said.

“But she has Benjamin and she is so devoted to him as a friend that I’m thinking of asking them to arrange a marriage between them two.” Dad said.

“Vincent, my son. (Fn) is much stronger than you think, and Ciel, Ciel is going to be vulnerable under pressure and crumble. But if them two stick together there will be no demon.” 

“But you remember what we read and about the whole hell portal!” Dad yelled.

———end of dream——

“Hell portal!” I say as I wake up seeing the tall black figure draw the curtains back. 

Sebastian chuckled and said, “it seems someone is awake.” 

I sighed and looked as the demon waltzed over to me and as I slid out of bed. “Now you get to order me around today so what might be the plans of my lady?” He asked as he lit the candle.

I sighed and got up from my bed and scanned the butler and yawned, “Se-Sebastian. Make me some breakfast and then I want you to show me to the attic.” I stretched and went to my closet.

Sebastian smirked and bowed and said, “of course my lady, would you like me to help you get dressed?”

I blushed a bit and made a “tsk” noise and said, “I can do by myself you pervert.”

Sebastian chuckled a bit and walked out as I started getting changed. 

I changed into a black mini skirt that had shorts underneath, with a white button down shirt. The skirt had suspenders and I put on some black flats. My (hc) hair was brushed throughly into a high ponytail with two strands of hair left out in the front framing my face. I walked out meeting Mr Grumpy pants in the morning.

“Damn Butler! Just let me sleep in for one day!” Ciel said as he saw me and cocked his head to the side examining my outfit.

“Since when do you dress like that? You look like a Trancy maid.” Ciel spat.

I rolled my eyes and said, “jeez thanks, I merely find it for comfortable than those dresses mother use to make me wear.”

Ciel cleared his throat and said, “Ahem family tradition.” He smirked and looked at me.

I sighed and said, “this is an exception, plus Benjamin likes it.” I mumble mostly the last part.

Ciel rolls his eyes and says, “why do care what he thinks?”

“Cause he’s my fiancé.” I say as we turn the corner and walk down the stairs. Something me and Ciel shared where dreams weirdly enough sometimes we would have the same dream.

“I had a strange dream last night.” Ciel said as he walked down the stairs.

“As did I, mine was when you where 5 and I was 10 and we where playing with our toys, and well I overheard father’s conversation with Grandpa.” I say.

Ciel nodded and said, “I dreamt the same only I woke up when I saw you at Father’s door to his office.” 

“Ciel did Grandpa leave anything in mom and dads room?” I asked.

Ciel shook his head. “All of Grandpa’s and Grandma’s belongings are in the attic.” 

I nod and we walk in the kitchen. Mr Tanaka smiled at us and said, “it seems the siblings have been getting along like when they where young.”

I roll my eyes and say, “please he’s probably going to take his toy solider and kill me when I’m least looking.” 

Ciel smirked and said, “and what are you going to get rabbit reaper to safe you?” 

“Hey! Rabbit reaper is the best stuffed animal in all of funtom!” I say as me and Ciel smiled and laughed a bit after.

Sebastian walked out amused at us and placed set the pancakes in front of us both.

“Pancakes are the meals of warriors.” I mumble.

“Who the hell said that?” Ciel asked.

“Cedric- Ah grandpa.” I say.

“Why did you call him by his first name?” Ciel asked as he cut into his pancakes with blueberries and chocolate bits in it.

I ate my (favorite type of pancake) pancake and said, “I don’t know, kind of like how you use to call mom Mrs Phantomhive for a while, it just kind of sort of stuck with me.”

“That was just a phase.” Ciel said scoffing as he ate his pancakes.

“Do you remember Ciel how we where never told what, um happened to Grandpa and Grandma?” I ask sipping the tea Sebastian had poured for us early.

“Uh let me think. No. And I don’t care! They died in a carriage crash is what father told me.” Ciel said.

“That seems to, to easy.” I say.

“Listen we can’t spend your time here investigating a death that was never a problem. Look at me, I’m fine”. Ciel said.

“You have a demon butler, an earl after your head, and all of hell and heaven after your soul. I think there’s a correlation.” 

SPOV

I listened in the conversation smirking. Once they found out there family tree it would scare them more of what hell has to offer.

YPOV

Ciel and I parted our ways and I called for the butler and said, “Sebastian!”

The butler walked in and said, “yes Lady Phantomhive?” He had his usual smirk on his face and he said, “are you ready to go look in the attic?”

I nod and say, “yes Sebastian where going immediately.”

Me and Sebastian walked to the library. The library was the entrance to our attic. Sebastian jumped up and grabbed the latch of the door on the ceiling and pulled it down. He smirked and said, “it seems the ladder is missing my lady, I can carry you up there though.” 

I sighed hesitantly and said, “fine whatever you perv”. 

Sebastian held you with one arm as you where sitting in his arms. Sebastian jumped up and went through the door. He landed me still in his arms gripping his shoulders from the speed. He set me down and chuckled, “my lady you can let go of me now.”

I rolled my eyes and moved my hands away getting that weird feeling that they belonged on Sebastian. I thought for a second, ‘woah maybe these are demon hands?’ And then realized I was flat out stupid that it was just that weird feeling where you hold something for a while and then you still feel it, right? But that doesn’t cause butterflies in my stomach. 

I sighed and looked around in the musty attic. 

“My lady if I may ask, why are we up he-“ 

“Woah! This survived the fire?!” I say amazed as I look at this plank of wood.

Sebastian raised his brow and crouches down next to me.

I sit on the floor and say, “this was what Ciel, father, mother, and I carved into one year.” 

I looked at all the engravings, 

Ciel Phantomhive 

Vincent Phantomhive 

Rachel Phantomhive 

(Fn) Phantomhive 

And there where these sentences and short things we carved in

I’m going to be taller than dad! -Ciel

Lots of love. -Mom

Funtom is for fun times- Dad

SebastianX(fn) -Me 

I blushed heavily and moved on to reading another one

The world is round- me

There are going to be small boxes for communication. - Ciel

Sebastian smirked and said, “oh what’s this one?” 

He pointed to the Sebastianx(fn) and smirked.

“When I was little I told myself I would marry a handsome guy named Sebastian.” I said.

“So why did your brother name me after your deceased dog?” Sebastian asked.

“Well I named our dog Sebastian cause he looked like a Sebastian, and then I told Ciel if he ever meets a handsome guy to tell them to change there name to Sebastian and to marry me.” I said laughing my face bright red.

Sebastian smirked and said, “so are you saying that you find me handsome?”

I turned red and said, “no! I just-“ I looked over and saw some old artifacts and said, “hey look that’s my grandpa’s stuff”. 

I walk over there only to see red flash in my face.


	10. The Red Shinigami

YPOV

I look over and see a flash of red.

“What?!” I say as I look at a man who had long red hair and a chain saw flailing around.

The man sighed and said, “I’m sorry Bassy for what I have to do.”

Sebastian growled and said, “Grell what are you-“

Sebastian fell to the ground instantly as Grell held a nightshade flower up to his nose. 

“He looks beautiful even asleep.” The man by the name Grell said. 

“Now darling lets cut the chit chat, this is for you William said it was from Cedric Phantomhive. Read or whatever just don’t let the demon see, you have 5 minutes till he wakes up so I would hurry” the man said.

I cock my head and take the envelope he handed to me that held a wax seal with the Phantomhive logo on it. 

“Who the bloody hell are you?!” I say.

“Grell Sutcliff darling! Die heart reaper!” Grell said doing his signature pose and stuck his tongue out. 

I look at the envelope and then see the red head wave me a goodbye. 

I look at the reaper and wave baffled at what just happened. I glance at the demon butler and smirk as he laid on the ground his eyes shut and his hair fanned out. 

I sigh and sit down and pull his pocket watch out of his chest pocket to see how much time had passed, “2 more minutes.” I placed the envelope in my pocket and watched Sebastian lay on the floor of the attic. 

I felt his hair and smiled, “so soft...” I murmured and then looked at the time. 

“Ok time to wake up butler!” I say.

Nothing...

I sigh and say, “come on wake up~! I’m hungry!” 

Nothing....

SPOV

I decided to mess with her for awhile.

I felt her legs on either side of my waist and her but on my pelvis. I smirk on the inside.

“I hate you ok!” She said as she pressed her hands on my chest. She got on her knees and started pumping her hands in my chest performing CPR. 

“1!”

“2!”

“3!”

“Now a breath...” she groaned as she pinched my nose and tilted my head back opening my mouth. I felt her heat on her face as she moved closer.

YPOV

‘Ok it’s just CPR nothing weird...’ I think as I breath in and about to breathe out almost touching his lips hear.

“You truly believe demons need air?” 

I look at the male and smack him across the face. 

I get off him a blushing mess and fold my arms. “I thought I was going to have to rely on that chef to make my food.” 

Sebastian smirked and stood up smoothing his tailcoat out and said, “now what did that reaper have to do with you?” He had a growl in his voice as he examined me his eyes glowing.

“Woah! Mr Demon man! I just got some letter from Cedric- Uh I mean my Grandfather.” I say. 

Sebastian sighs and says, “I don’t see why that reaper could’ve- well then again it is Grell.” His brow twitched irritated when he said Grell. He then walked to the floor board and said, “shall we?”

I nod and before I knew it Sebastian scooped me up and jumped down causing me to clench on to him squealing.

He lands flawlessly and looks at me as I buried my face in his chest. 

“My lady you can let go now.” He said with a slight mockery in his voice. 

I roll my eyes and jump out of his arms and dust my self off. 

“Ok you can go back to Ciel now I don’t need you anymore.” I said as I walked out with the butler following me and then turning to go his own way. 

I walked to the kitchen and reached for a lemon and smirked as I opened the letter finding it blank. I rubbed the lemon on the letter and saw the letters start to appear.

CPOV

“Sebastian the queen is hosting a ball tomorrow, there we will be investigating on the man named James Riling, a man that’s known for trafficking women.” I say as I sip the tea Sebastian brought me.

“Of course my lord, would you like me to inform your sister?” He asked.

I sighed and said, “yes she will be essential for our plan.” 

“Of course my lord.” He said.

YPOV

———————————————————

Hello (fn) how are you? I don’t know when you will receive this but I’m here to warn you about a curse in the Phantomhive family, long ago when your grandmother was pregnant with your father we went to the oracle of Delphi and asked the gods if we would have a son. Your grandmother was obsessed with the Greek gods and a few days later we got a letter that was left at my window in the manor that read, your grandchildren are the next in line for a demons meal. I never knew which it was going to be out of the two of you but I assume it’s your brother, he was always easy to persuade under pressure, now the demons plan is not only to get it’s meal but to kill all who knew the boy Incase they spread about the demons existence. But my dear! You can stop this, I need you to do your best to make a demon fall in love with you, a demon in love can stop what’s going to happen. I have compiled a list of books in the Phantomhive library that all have bits and pieces on how to go about this, if that doesn’t work make the demon drink nightshade tea. 

I believe in you my dear, 

Cedric Phantomhive 

———————————————————

I looked at the letter shocked and read the following lists of how to go about this. 

The Screwtape Letters

Succubus Blues

Passion

Romeo and Juliet

“Wait?! Romeo and Juliet?” I read and sighed as I scanned the long list and made my way to the library. 

I walked down the hall way and sigh as I was about to open the door when I looked down and saw a gloved hand under mine. I pulled away and looked behind me and up and say the butler smirking as he opened the door. 

“My lady we meet again.” He said.

I roll my eyes and walk in as he held the door for me and say, “sadly yes.”

SPOV

My eyebrow twitched annoyed with the girl. 

“The young master has asked for you to see him in his study, he has a case that he needs your help with.” I said.

“Oh is it the Riling case? Tell Ciel it’s not just James it’s also his brother Arthur who are suspects.” She says as she pulls a ladder and looks at the tall book case and starts to climb it.

YPOV 

“Yes my lady, would you care for some help?” Sebastian asked.

“Nope I’m good!” I say as I reach for a book and pull it a bit too roughly and the ladder starts to wobble only to leave me falling. 

“Ahhhhh!!!!” I screamed as I fell waiting for the impact. 

I opened my eyes and saw the familiar chest of a man and sighed a bit relieved. 

“Honestly you keep falling into my arms.” He said as he set me down and handed me my books.

I roll my eyes and say, “so when’s this ball?”

“Tomorrow and I’ve set out a gown for you to wear for it.” Sebastian said smirking. 

I roll my eyes and walk away to my room to read in peace.

I walk my hips swaying as I trotted to my room 

SPOV

‘That girl’s going to be the death of me...’ I thought as I walked to the garden only to see a familiar spider.

“Faustus...” 

“Michaelis!” He said cheerier than normal.

“What joy do I have to be in your presence?” I say.

“Well I’m here for you actually.”

“Claude I’m not gay.” I say bluntly annoyed.

“Seb- ew no! Uh no it’s about the brat and the contract and you.”

“What about me?” 

“You need a mate soon.”

“Why?” I say irritated that he was wasting my time.

“Well soon your going to have to be the next in line for hell.” Claude said.

“And I need a demoness....” I say annoyed.

“Hannah actually told me to put a word in with you about h-“

“No! I don’t like her, Im listen for once take my spot ok? I’m not into the whole run hell thing. I’m busy here so I’ll see you later spider”. I say walking away.

“Portal.” 

I stop and say, “what about it?”

“You are the only one who knows how to travel between worlds, remember your plan?” Claude said with a devious smirk.

“Ahh yes to watch you suffer now leave!” I say as I walk in the manor and slam the door.

In all honesty I was over my plan I was young then and stupid, I only was lucky the first time I traveled between the worlds on my own. Normally you get summoned in and out and are stuck there but I just happened to be able to do it. 

YPOV

“So my grandfather highlighted for me to seduce a monster that’s known for seducing.... and I thought mom was the stupid one in the family.” I say to myself as I close the book and see a blue fluff in my vision. 

“Ciel come in.” I say as he walks over back in his serious composure.

“I was just curious as to why you where in the attic today.” Ciel said. 

“Look at what I found.” I say holding up a book.

“Yes, it’s a book.” Ciel says sitting next to me.

“No no no Ciel! Grandfather left me a letter and look.” I say as I point to a paragraph.

“To kill a demon and get rid of your contract is to...

Make them

Fall in love with you?!” Ciel read aloud

I nod and say, “Ciel I’m going to save you and me.”


	11. Magic

**YPOV**

I was in a beautiful white wedding gown. It was slim fitting and flared out at the thighs. It was shorter in the front and longer in the back. I looked next to me and saw Ciel linked with my arm walking me down the aisle. 

‘Why’s Mr Walter, Benjamin’s father not giving me away?’ I thought to myself. 

I sighed and looked to my left and saw a beautiful auburn haired girl. Her eyes where a green glazed eyes. There next to her holding her hand was...

Benjamin?

He smiled at me and waved. I smiled and saw his father on his other side and his sister next to the pretty girl.

At the front of the seating area was all of the Phantomhive servants and on the other side was Grell and some other men with glasses.

I looked and saw Undertaker who appeared to be holding a book at the front.

I glanced at my supposed fiancé and saw the familiar crimson eyes.

———

I woke up in a cold sweat, I sighed of relief that Sebastian had yet to wake me up. I slid out of bed and got changed into some pants and a button down top. I walked out of my room making little to no sound so I wouldn’t wake up Ciel.

SPOV

I sighed as I walked to (fn)’s room to wake her up only to find, she wasn’t there. Odd. I walked to the young masters room and opened the door. 

The boy groaned his hair all a frizzy mess and his night shirt wrinkled. 

“Why can’t I sleep 5 more minutes?” He groaned rolling over covering his face with a blanket.

“My lord I believe today is the day that we were to investigate the crime scene of the Riling case.” I say as I draw the curtains back letting the pouring sunlight in.

Ciel sighed and said, “very well then, we shall go later tonight while (fn) is visiting Benjamin. Also Mr Tanaka has asked me to tell you, you shall be tutoring her from now on with the rest of her finishing school classes since she didn’t graduate technically.” 

I nod and say, “of course my lord.” I dressed the earl and helped him up to his feet and he walked off to the dining hall where a waft of smell of breakfast hit him.

He smiled slightly and said, “get (fn) for breakfast.” 

I nodded hearing a gun shot running toward where it came from.

YPOV

“Damn I missed.” I said as I placed the gun down and picked the bow up and got in my stance nocking my arrow into place. I drew the arrow back my arm shaking ever so slightly due to the weight being drawn back and you released hitting the human target beautifully in the heart. 

You sighed wiping the sweat from your brow and heard clapping in the distance. You turned your gaze in the direction and saw the butler in black applauding your achievement.

You sigh and drew back your bow and shot again barely missing the bullseye. 

“Ooo so close.” He said.

“Why are you here?” I ask looking at him unamused.

He smiled and said, “well I’m here to get you to come inside and eat.”

“Not hungry.”

“I wasn’t asking.” 

I growled and drew my arrow back and shot at the butlers head. The arrow flew and Sebastian dodged it catching the arrow with two fingers almost missing it.

“My, your a lot stronger than I thought.” He said inquiring the arrow.

I sigh and say, “well I’m not just so sissy girl.” You where about to pick up another arrow when you felt a grip on your wrist. 

I looked up to meet the gaze of the red eyes and he said, “now you must join us for breakfast and I am your tutor starting today for your finishing classes.”

“Ha jokes on you I already graduated.” I said as he let go of my wrist.

“I believe you missed some classes due to your parents funeral, and being kidnapped correct?”

“Uh-“

“Precisely so come along then.” Sebastian said holding your bow some how magically getting it out of your grip. 

I groaned and followed him arms crossed. “I’m so glad I’m going to Benjamin’s tonight.” I mumbled.

“That boy...” 

“What?” I say looking up at the butler.

“Nothing I’m merely not fond of him.” The demon said as we walked into the dining hall.

I sat down and are looking at Ciel who was eating ravenously.

I ate smiling as the food was amazing. “Mmm these crepes are amazing Sebastian!” I said.

Sebastian nodded smiling ever so slightly and said, “your compliment humbles me, my lady.” 

I nod and get up getting dressed for the day. I pulled on a button down shirt with a black and white striped shirt. 

—-time skip——

The day when on monotonely and then it came to the afternoon where I left in the carriage to Benjamin’s.

I saw the beautiful manor and smiled as I hopped out of the carriage.

I skipped to his house with my bag in hand . I reached up to knock the door but felt a hand on my arm stop me. I was about to punch someone when I saw Ben.

“Ben!” I say smiling hugging him.

He smiled and said, “I’m glad you came.” He return the hug and pulled away only to kiss my hand causing me to blush lightly. He opened the door guiding me smiling.

I smiled and looked around in awe. I twirl around and meet the eyes of two green ones. Her hair was a light blonde that was above her shoulders. She giggled and said, “Ms (fn) you look like a princess.”

I smile and say, “and what makes you think I’m a princess Taylor?” 

She smiled and said, “your so pretty.”

Taylor Walter was Benjamin’s sister. She was around the age of 5 and was the cutest thing you’ve seen in a while. The Walter’s mom had passed away not to long after Taylor was born so it’s just the three of them.

“(Fn) I’m so glad you came, it sure is nice to have another lady in the house.” Lucas said.

I smiled and said, “thank you for having me Mr Walter.”

He nods and says, “Benjamin why don’t you show her the new garden we had planted.”

Ben nods and takes my hand his blue eyes intoxicating me. I smile and ruffle his light brown hair smiling. 

He blushed and smiled cutely and said, “I want to show you this.”

I smile as he takes my hand and shows me the gorgeous garden. There where violets, roses, lilies, and hibiscus.

I look around in awe and he picks a rose smiling. He placed it behind my ear and said, “have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

I blush and look at him in the eyes. He caresses my cheek and leans in close to me. I felt my face get bright red and then I heard, ‘snap!’

Benjamin whipped his head around and laughed as he saw a small squirrel. “Look its a squirrel.” He said as he picked it up.

I smile and pet it’s head and he says, “remember when you wanted to be a veterinarian.”

I nod and say, “yeah then I had to grow up...”

He set the squirrel down and hugged me. I stood there awkwardly and he said, “(fn), I love you. It’s ok if you don’t want to say it back, I just feel like you need to hear it more.” 

I nod returning the hug.

—meanwhile at the Phantomhive Manor—

SPOV

The young master and I where investigating the Riling Case. Several females where taken to this particular house and have gone missing but the men that help with the Riling brothers has multiplied since the last time we counted the number.

“This makes no bloody sense Sebastian, one moment it’s James Riling and then Arthur Riling.” The young master said reading through his files.

“Well shall we attend the ball and see if the men are there.” I say as I show a photo of the men. One with a dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The other with black hair and blue eyes.

The earl nodded and said, “yes, now with this case could it possibly be the works of the supernatural?”

Sebastian looked at it and said, “I only know what you do My lord.” 

The earl groaned in annoyance and buried his face in his arms on the desk. 

“Go check on (fn).” The boy said mumbling in his arms.

I bowed and ran off to the Walter Manor. I looked around in the trees and narrowed my eyes as I saw (fn) and the boy that went by the name, Ben.

I growled and watched as they danced.

YPOV

“Ben I’m not that good at dan-“

“Oh hush! Your great.” He said as you two laughed while you danced in the garden.

You smiled and danced in his arms as we waltzed inside. You giggled and Benjamin smiled and kissed your hand. 

“I’ll be back princess I’m going to go check on Taylor.” He said. I nodded and walked off to the bathroom.

I sighed and looked down and groaned. ‘Why now?! Come on!!! Why does shark week have to be now!’ I thought in annoyance as I felt a cramp in my stomach and sighed feeling miserable.

I came out of the bathroom and saw a box of pads you looked around and grabbed them and put them on. 

‘Thank god these guys are doctors and have bandage pads!’ I thought. 

(Ok fun fact, the first pad was made in 1888 when Black Butler takes place and it was used for battle wounds but in 1895 or something like that they made a commercial one for females, now where just going to pretend to use it for something else since it isn’t really 1895 in my story) 

I sighed and went to my bedroom and laid down curling up in a ball. “I wish mom where here, she would give me lavender tea, a warm blanket, and tell me about the constellations.” I mumbled.

SPOV

Benjamin walked down to her room in the manor and was about to knock when I grabbed his hand and covered his mouth. I turned him to face me and handed him Lavender tea and a warm blanket and a book about the stars.

“who the hell are you-“ 

I put a finger up to my lips and say, “trust me Mother Nature has hit her.” I push him to the door.

BPOV

I turn around and the male was gone. ‘Who was that guy?’ I thought.

YPOV 

I sigh and look at Ben as he walks in. He sets a cup of tea down and says, “here.”

I smile and sit up and say, “how’d you know?”

He sighed and said, “some guy told me, dark hair red eyes and looked like a tail coat.”

I spat my tea out and wiped my mouth. I smile and say, “uh that’s nice.” ‘Why the hell did Sebastian- how’d he know?!’ I think.

—-time skip—-

It was late at night and you couldn’t sleep. You checked the clock and smirked as you got changed.

CPOV

‘I can’t believe we have to wait here!’ I think as Sebastian and I wait. 

I look around and see the men following them silently with Sebastian trailing behind. There where two females following and when they entered the building two men came out. Then it hit me..

“Menist!” Me and a girl say together.

I look over my shoulder and see (fn) smiling and she said, “I told you Magic was involved.”

“How could magic be involved? And why are you here?”

YPOV

“Couldn’t sleep.” I said as you glanced at Sebastian and tsked

Sebastian smirked and said, “My lady are you referring to Tribulus Terrestris?”

I nod and say, “the works of a witch!” 

Ciel sighs and says, “so we all agree that these men are turning females into men?” 

Sebastian and I nodded and I added, “but the spell wears off after an hour according to Lau so that means that they must be giving several doses.” 

“Well then let’s go.” Ciel said.

We stepped into the building and got a waft if smell. I felt my eyes grow heavy and we all passed out on the floor.

In the morning I woke up and stretched saying, “man my back hurts...” I looked at Sebastian my eyes wide and said, “uh-“

“What is something the matter.” His voice sounded more like a mature female and he looked like a female body and all.

“Esh Sebastian you sound weird.” Ciel said but his voice was super high and his hair was long. 

They both looked at me and we all sighed in annoyance probably screaming internally.


	12. My Kitten

YPOV 

We stepped into the building and got a waft if smell. I felt my eyes grow heavy and we all passed out on the floor.

In the morning I woke up and stretched saying, “man my back hurts...” I looked at Sebastian my eyes wide and said, “uh-“

“What is something the matter.” His voice sounded more like a mature female and he looked like a female body and all.

“Esh Sebastian you sound weird.” Ciel said but his voice was super high and his hair was long. 

They both looked at me and we all sighed in annoyance probably screaming internally.

I smirk and look at Sebastian and Ciel laughing holding my stomach. “Pffttt you two are- your females!” I said in a manlier voice.

Sebastian looked at me and said, “and your a male.” 

I heard his voice and continued to laugh, “you- you sound like- pfft you sound like Hannah”. I point at Sebastian laughing.

Sebastian stood up dusting himself smirking at his body.

“Stop that weird Sebastian! Girls don’t do that.” I say as I smack his hands away from his chest.

Sebastian folded his hands and looked at Ciel who was moving his longer hair out of his face. “H-how’d this happen?” Ciel asked his voice sounding like Lizzy’s.

I shrug and say, “well we where in there for a solid 3-5 hours so this will take a while to wear off”. I say as I walk to Undertaker’s.

“Where the hell are you going?” Ciel squeaked. 

“Undertaker’s you think you can walk around London looking like that?” I say gesturing to them. 

They groan and we walk in the store. The silver haired reaper chuckled and clasps his hands to gather giggling. 

“(Fn)~ it seems you’ve returned! Is it finally time for a coffin?” Undertaker asked as you rolled your eyes.

“No not today, I gotta situation.” You took your hood off and showed your ruffled (hc) hair. 

“Ohh!” He giggled and looked at the butler and Earl.

He giggled and said, “I’m afraid it will be a high price for clothes.”

You groan and say, “I don’t have any money though....” you sigh and a bow and arrow catches your eye and you run over to it. “Woah!!! A long bow!” You say admiring it while the two male- well females now deadpan.

You smirk and look at a leaver holding a bucket of water for window washers and see a group of males standing under it. 

“Undertaker give me the clothes if I hit that leaver with this arrow.” You say holding it up to him and pointing.

He chuckled and said, “that would be rather funny~ I suppose so.” 

You nod as Sebastian is mumbled crap to himself.

You sigh grabbing the bow and arrow and walk outside the store.

Sebastian and Ciel watched you from a distance. 

“Hey Sebastian? You got your handkerchief?” You asked.

Sebastian nodded and handed it to you.

You wrapped it around your dominant hand to protect your hands from the string. 

You took your stance parallel to the leaver. You knocked your arrow in place and let it rest on your bow while you took a deep breath and drew the string back to your ear.

You stared at the leaver if possible burning a hole in it. You breathed out and released your arrow.

You shut your eyes hearing the water splash and the men scream. You open your eyes and smile jumping up and down happily. You ran over and kissed Ciel on the head and hugged Sebastian.

“I did it!” I said as I jumped off of Sebastian smiling.

Sebastian smiled slightly and rubbed your head, “yes you did.” 

Undertaker was cracking up and said, “hehehehe this way, we’ll get you three some appropriate clothes for your gender.”

I smile tugging Ciel and Sebastian in and start picking clothes for them. 

“Here Ciel this blue dress will look cute on you.” I say smiling.

Ciel groaned and went in the closet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) to go get changed. 

Sebastian looked at the black dress I shoved in his arms and he laughed and said, “ha no.” His face went back to serious as I shook my head and said, “you have to! Well certainly be suspicious if your caught wearing a butlers uniform.” 

Sebastian groaned and took the dress going to the closet as Ciel exited and said, “you owe me one!” 

Ciel held his hands out as the dress so puffy and stiff he could barely move. I laugh a bit and help him sit down fixing his hair in two equal pig tails and add a hat. I smile and add a light bit of blush on his cheeks and nose as he sneezes and says, “what is this paint?”

I chuckle and say, “no it’s make up”.

Sebastian walked out and said, “ok let’s g-“

“Uh! Sit!” I say pointing to the chair.

Sebastian sighs and sits down as I brushed through his medium length hair and tied it in a high ponytail.

“Ok face me and keep your eyes close.” I say as I put some eye shadow, blush, contour, highlighter, eye liner, and red lipstick on him. I held his face close to mine caressing his cheek. I wasn’t sure if it was the blush but he seemed to redden a bit.

“I feel like a plastic doll.” He said moving his face and looking at himself.

“Well you look like the type of girl to wear a lot of makeup so.” I say scanning his hourglass curve. I had already changed into a button up shirt and some pants. 

“Hey Undertaker! Can I borrow some paper?” I ask.

He giggles and hands me some as I scribble a note to Benjamin telling him I had to go investigate a case.

I whistled and one of Undertaker’s carrier pigeons flew and perched at the door. I handed him the paper and said, “The Walter Manor.” 

The bird chirped and flew off.

Sebastian smirked and said, “what happens if someone shoots that bird?”

I roll my eyes and say, “well let’s just hope they don’t.” 

We walked through town searching for the Riling brothers.

“Ahhhhh!!!!” 

We all ran to the blood curdling scream and saw a women being tugged into a room by a black gloved hand.

“Stop!” Ciel said pulling out his gun.

“And who are you?” 

“C-“

“Charolette! And I’m Jackson.” I say smirking. 

“And who’s she?” The male said pointing to Sebastian.

“Scarlet.” I say causing Ciel and I to smirk.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at us.

I smirk and say, “I would stop if I where you or we’ll kill you!” 

The male laughs and says, “what is your little friends going to help you?”

“Se- Scarlet this is an order kill the Riling Brothers! And free all the women!” Ciel said.

Sebastian smirked and ran throwing his knives knocking out the male. The female ran away shaking.

Sebastian smirked and opened the door to the building and saw the other brother and threw his knives knocking him out.

I sigh and look at Sebastian walking out with blood on the skirt of his dress.

“Aww man!!! That was a nice dress.” I say folding my hands chuckling.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as we walked back to the carriage Ciel complaining about how his feet hurt in heels.

“Sebastian why are good at walking in heels?” I asked looking at his stiletto boots in awe as he walked with ease. 

“Hmmm? It’s not that hard.” He said.

“You ran in those.” I say my mouth a gap.

Sebastian smirked and said, “I’m simply one hell of a maid.” 

I roll my eyes and we walk in the carriage. I sat down and felt the seat next to me deepen as I saw Sebastian sit next to me.

I looked up at him as he didn’t make eye contact. 

Ciel and I looked at each other confused.

“Why is he sitting there?” Ciel mouthed to me.

I shrugged and mouthed, “cause he’s a dick i don’t know?”

Ciel held his laughter in and mouthed, “that’s odd.”

We arrived at the manor and Bard stared at us and said, “err you three will have to wait till Master Ciel returns-“

“Bard it’s us”. Sebastian said annoyed.

I yawned and said, “you know I’m rather ti-“

We all collapsed. I landed on Sebastian’s chest while Ciel landed on the ground.

After an hour we woke up.

“Mmmm soft pillow.” I said as I woke up and saw Sebastian rubbing his head. 

“Your a guy again.” I say smiling.

Sebastian smiles and says, “thank goodness!” He lays down in victory as I see Ciel feeling his face in relief.

I smile and laugh as I get off Sebastian and blush a bit as we all stand up. I sigh and say, “I’m off to bed.” 

——dream——

“(Fn)!!! How could you!”

“I can’t believe you caused the fire!”

“I’m I’m sorry!” I said shaking holding the matches.

“Why did you kill us?” My parents asked in unison.

“Shut up!!”

“Your a monster!”

“Shut up-“

“You were a mistake!!! You are the reason why there’s bad in this world!” 

—-end of dream——

I woke up in a pant shaking. It was a typical nightmare I had. 

Bang!

I looked out the window and saw lightning slightly yelping. I clenched my pillow and walked out of my room. I shook from the nightmare tears welling in my eyes as I bumped into someone.

“Ah- oh it’s you Sebastian.” I say still shaking.

“(Fn)- what’s wrong?” He asked looking at me shake.

“I had a nightmare”. I mumbled. The lightning struck once again and I jumped into Sebastian’s arms burying my face in his chest. 

Sebastian smiled softly and picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. “You can sleep here with me.” He said laying me down and stroking my head softly. 

I smile and cuddle into his sheets and murmur drifting off to sleep, “thank you Sebastian...” 

SPOV 

‘She’s adorable when sleeping- Wait Sebastian! You can’t just- do I? No I can’t feel- or can I?’ I think as lay next to her. I smile and kiss her forehead moving her hair out of her face in the process.

“Good night my kitten.” I say brushing her hair behind her ear.


	13. Who Knew a Demon Could Love

(Author’s note: sooo this next part is my idea of Sebastian’s past. I thought of this cause he shows a lot of emotions in the show and manga even though he is a demon, so I thought maybe he was a human in his past life? Anyways thanks for everyone who’s enjoying the story so far!)

Third person POV

Sebastian’s dream

Sebastian was 8 years old and playing in the farm. It was huge corn field with a small cottage attached to it. His family worked for a man as gardeners. Sebastian was a very happy child mostly because he knew no other life.

Mew!

“Huh?” The small boy with raven hair and crimson eyes looked over and saw the black cat and timidly touched its head. He giggled at the purr it made and smiled.

“It’s a kitty cat!” Sebastian said as he grabbed the cat and smiled. The cat smiled and pawed at his face as Sebastian carried it to his parents.

Sebastian walked up hearing his mother with blonde hair and crimson eyes talking to someone along the lines of running out of food. 

“Mama!” 

“Oh- hello Sebastian dear, what do you have there?” His mother asked crouching down to Sebastian’s level. 

“I found a kitty cat!” He said smiling brightly.

“One hell of a kitty cat in fact.” His father said using his typical phrase of one hell of blank. 

His father was a handsome man with Sebastian’s hair and blue eyes. He had a chiseled face and short lashes while Sebastian got his mother’s thick hair and long lashes, he also got his fathers high metabolism and toned body.

The father ruffled Sebastian’s head as the boy ran off into the garden playing. 

—-time skip—-

A small demon was out playing catch with another demon girl and three triplets. 

“Ah!” The girl grunted as she threw the ball too hard and it landed in a garden.

“Oops! Sorry Claude! Can you go get?” The lavender haired girl asked.

The boy groaned and fixed his glasses on his nose and nodded. He walked over and heard, 

“Pat pat kitty cat!”

He cocked his head to the side and saw the ball fly up in the air over the field of corn and land back down. He walked over and saw the raven haired boy throwing the ball and the cat jumping up and wacking it in the air.

Sebastian looked at the boy with yellow eyes and glasses and said, “hi!”

Claude pointed to the ball and said, “uh that’s mine.”

Sebastian stood up dusting his knicker pants off and wiping his face leaving a streak of dirt on his face and held his hand out. “Sebastian Michaelis.” He said smiling.

“Uh- Claude Faustus.” The boy said shaking his hand.

“Claude I think we’re gonna be best friends.” The raven haired boy said cheerfully.

Throughout the weeks Claude would come over and the boys would play and talk.

“Do you go to school?” Sebastian asked seeing as the boy was wearing rather nice clothes.

Claude nodded. “Sort of you could say.” He said laughing nervously.

“Ok last question, do you think demons are real?” Sebastian asked.

Claude looked at the human boy and said, “uh er-“

“I do! Dad always says that there’s good demons and bad demons, same with angels and reapers.” Sebastian said.

Claude looked at the boy shocked and said, “you wanna see something?”

Sebastian nodded and scooted closer to Claude as Claude revealed the Faustian contract under his glove.

“Woah! That’s a pentagram!” Sebastian said, “I always wanted a tattoo, mom says I shouldn’t get one though...” 

Claud sighs and says, “no it’s not a tattoo. Sebastian I’m a demon.” 

“Woah...” Sebastian said, “that’s a pretty big secret you told me.” 

Claude nodded and said, “so you can’t tell anyone, not your mom, dad, anyone.” 

Sebastian smiled and said, “you got my trust.” 

Claude smiled and said, “I’m glad.”

—-time skip—-

Sebastian was hiding in the bushes eavesdropping on his parents and the boss’s conversation.

“What?! Your kicking us out!” His father yelled.

“Get out you dick!” The boss said.

“Stop fighting!!! Sebastian may hear.” His mom said sobbing.

The boss loaded his gun and said, “good you two are good for nothing parents, and that kid should know that he was an accident child”.

“Accident?” Sebastian mumbled to himself looking in the window as he saw before his eyes the boss shoot his father in the chest and then his mother in the head. Everything happened so fast it seemed to be in slow motion.

Sebastian shook with fear and gripped his hair curled up in a ball. 

“Sebastian, that man will kill you.” 

“I don’t care!” Sebastian spat the words.

“You can chose another life.”

“Another life?” The boy looked up and saw a black figure that seemed to just be a black outline of a figure. The voice was clearly of a female’s but that was all the boy knew.

“Yes but it comes at a cost.”

“I don’t have any money though.” Sebastian said.

“Not that sort of cost, a cost as in work.” 

“Work? I can do that! Anything I’ll do it!” Sebastian said.

The figure grabbed the boy’s right hand and flames flew around the two as a purple symbol was embedded on the boy. 

“Sebastian Michaelis you are now a full fledged demon, leave your human life and start a new one. You are to help us demons open the hell portal, once done you will be a retired demon, no need to hunt for souls as they will he served to you and you can do as you please whatever it may be.” The voice said the boy.

The boy then was brought to what appeared to be a fancy boarding school. 

“What’s this?” Sebastian asked.

“This the the school for demons in training like you.” The voice said as it left him.

Time went on and Sebastian and Claude drifted apart, due to contracts and the fact that Claude did something unforgivable to Sebastian.

“Hey I’m Drake you?”

“Sebastian”

After that encounter the two teenage demons became best friends. But a certain spider wasn’t fond of Drake.

“Sebastian move out of the way!” Claude yelled.

“What-“

Sebastian then saw once again the one person he cared for get killed before his eyes by Claude’s bloody hands. 

“Damn half breed.” Claude said spitting.

“What the actual fuck!” Sebastian said as he was about to smack Claude and kill him.

“He’s an angel, he kills our kind.”

“And a demon!” Sebastian countered.

“Tch. Don’t be so naive Michaelis you still have a lot to learn about the world.” Claude said as he walked off.

From that day Sebastian turned into his more stoic monotoned self. Revealing little to no emotion. He chose to never do anything with out a purpose, whether it was as simply as a turn on the street to making a contract with a certain person.

SPOV

“Tch. Don’t be so naive Michaelis you still have a lot to learn about the world.” Claude said as he walked of.

I woke up in a sweat. This is why demons don’t dream, in fact we avoid sleep if at all possible.

“Mmm stay, warm pillow.” The (hc) girl said as she wrapped her arms around my torso and pulled me close.

“Warm pillow~” she murmured. 

I sighed and said, “kitten I have to go to work.” I slid out from underneath her swapping it out with a pillow.

YPOV 

I jolt up and see Sebastian and turn bright red as I bury my face in the pillow. 

Sebastian chuckled and I heard the door close and then open and then close again. 

I sighed and got up and walked to my room seeing Ciel and running in my room praying he didn’t notice me walk out of Sebastian’s room. I sighed and got changed. I looked outside and ran out to go practice shooting.

CPOV 

“Sebastian I’ll be busy working on paper work today so I want you to tutor my sister.” I say as I sip my tea.

“Yes my lord.” Sebastian said bowing.

YPOV 

“Yes!” I say as I look at my beautiful arrow in the bullseye of the target.

Sebastian walks out and says, “Ms (fn) I’ll have to ask you to join me inside for your lessons.”

“Nope!” I say as I shoot the arrow and it lands perfectly in the middle once again.

Sebastian sighed and said, “very well then I’ll challenge you to a contest, 3 arrows each. Whoever has the most points wins, if you win we don’t have to do your lessons, and if I win we do and I get one wish”.

“One wish? That’s not fair.” I say folding my arms.

“Well then I guess you should win then hmm?” He says as he walks over and picks a bow up and pulls it back and shoots it getting ten points straight in the bullseye.

I groan and anchor my arrow and draw back shooting and getting 9 points barely out of the bullseye range.

“Mediocre really.” Sebastian teases. 

I scoff and say, “let’s see you do better.”

We went back and forth and it was my last arrow and then Sebastian’s. We where tied at 19 points each. I drew back and shot hitting the bullseye.

“Mediocre really.” I say mimicking him.

He scoffs and says, “I don’t sound like that.” 

I smirk and say, “to me you do.”

Sebastian pulled back and shot it. I watched as the arrow split mine and we earlier discussed that we would add an extra two points if someone split an arrow.

Sebastian smirked and said, “looks like I won.” 

I sigh and say, “fine... what’s your wish?”

He smirked and said, “close your eyes.”

“Eh?”

“Just trust me and close your eyes.”

I sigh and do it stubbornly. Before I knew it Sebastian’s lips crashed against mine. I pulled back and said, “what the-“

Sebastian sighed and said, “I don’t know, demons can’t love and over time I started likening you and I just thought-“ he rambled on and on.

I smirk and interrupt him and say, “has anyone told you, you talk to much?”

Sebastian raised a brow and I tugged his tie as I kissed him back. I knew it was wrong I was engaged for peaks sake, but something about this felt so good so right. 

I pulled away and smiled at Sebastian and say, “I guess your ok.”

“Ok?!” He says shocked.

I smirk and kiss his nose and say, “now I believe your my teacher for the day professor Michaelis.” 

Sebastian smirked and followed me and thought, ‘who knew a demon could love.’


	14. Living Life on Edge

YPOV

I smirk and kiss his nose and say, “now I believe your my teacher for the day professor Michaelis.” 

You walked towards the manor. Sebastian and you both knew that if this relationship of yours was going to continue no one could know about it. Especially not Ciel.

You sat down at the desk tapped the table and said, “what’s on the agenda professor?” 

Sebastian shook his head smiling slightly and said, “well let’s see you finished Latin, your Sciences, and your extracurriculars which means we have literature, parts of social studies, and some French.”

You groaned in distaste and said, “notice how it said I got my sciences done first cause I actually enjoyed those.” 

Sebastian placed his spectacles and you where a bit taken back by how he still looked attractive with them on. 

“Alright let’s see you left off with, the American Revolution so we shall start there.” He said as he handed you a book and paper.

You grabbed a pen and started writing as he lectured you.

“Wait how do I spell that? And why did they want to revolt?” You asked.

Sebastian held you hand and guided you in writing the male’s name. “The Americans wanted to be free from England’s monarchy because of religion, freedom of occupation, and the freedom of to do what the want with there money.” He explained making you understand so much better.

Sebastian found it quite humorous that your brother was more the academic child and you where more of the arts child.

Sebastian the moved on to French, he handed you some verses of the American constitution and said, “I want you to memorize these in English and translate them in French.” 

“So I’m studying two things at once...” you murmured.

“Precisely now we don’t have time to waste go one.” Sebastian said.

You started writing and read, “Le Congrès ne fera aucune loi concernant l'établissement d'une religion, ni l'interdiction de l'exercice libre de celle-ci ; ni l'abréction de la liberté d'expression, ou de la presse ; ou le droit du peuple à se réunir pacifiquement, et de demander au Gouvernement un recours aux griefs.” (Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances.)

Sebastian nodded and you did the same thing for the rest read and write, write and read. 

Sebastian then handed you your brother’s old letters that he never sent. “Now read this and tell me what punctuation should be added or taken away.” He said.

“Uh I don’t know a period?” You said.

Sebastian sighed and leaned down over your shoulder and read it allowed and said, “what would we put here?”

“A comma.” You said.

“And here?”

“Um- I-“

“We would takeout this comma and add a period or semicolon, or we add a comma and use a FANBOYS term.” Sebastian said.

“What’s a FANBOYS term?” You asked.

“For, and, nor, but, or, yet, so.” He said, “you would put a comma before one of those terms” 

“Oh!!!” You said finally understanding scribbling down a comma and the acronym. 

“So like this?” You asked looking in to the demon’s crimson eyes.

“Precisely~” he purred as he looked deep into your eyes. 

Sebastian lifted your chin and moved his face close to yours. He tilted his head and prepared his mouth to kiss you when-

“Sebastian!” 

There the blue haired boy opened the library door.

Sebastian whipped his head around and said, “my lord. Is something the matter?” 

“Yes we have a letter from the Queen.” Ciel answered.

“Oh are you talking about the case with the circus?” I asked.

“Yes it appears children have gone missing in the same area that the circus stops at. They are here in London and the Queen wants us to go investigate Noah’s Ark Circus.” Ciel stated.

Sebastian nodded and said, “tomorrow we shall head to Undertaker and investigate the journalism organization to see if they have any record as to which children have gone missing.” 

You sighed and said, “do we know anything about the performers?” 

Ciel shook his head and walked toward you. “No, we have not one bit of information with that; it appears they are good with hiding there identity.”

I nodded and said, “tomorrow after Undertaker’s we should go see a performance and investigate the location. Although if there in London they are most likely closer to the ports and that will be far away...” 

“We’ll have to stay at the town house, and I warn you there are two idiots there.” Ciel grumbled.

“Very well then shall we continue my lady?” Sebastian asked as he handed you another paragraph to proofread.

“I suppose so...” you said.

Ciel left and shut the door. Sebastian smirked and turned to face you. 

“Now where we’re we?” He whispered as his lips met yours. This kiss was different than your first this one was more passionate and intoxicating while the first one was merely a sweet peck.

Your hands found there way to Sebastian’s neck and you deepened the kiss. Sebastian smirked and licked your bottom lip asking for an entrance.

You teasingly kept them shut curious as to what would happen if you did. Sebastian growled and squeezed your breast causing your lips to slightly part. He took that opportunity and shot his tongue in your mouth venturing to every crevice in there. 

Your mouth vibrated against his from humming in pleasure. Sebastian smirked and said, “now let’s experiment with something ok?” 

You blushed and looked the demon in the eyes saliva dripping out of the corner of your mouth and said, “mmm will I like this experiment?” 

Sebastian licked his lips and moved his mouth to your neck and said, “let’s see what noise you make here~” Sebastian’s lips sucked and kissed your neck causing you to murmur, “Sebastian~”

You tugged on the demons locks and felt his fangs graze your neck causing you to shiver with delight. 

Sebastian licked your neck and moved his face to look at you. He smiled gently and pressed his forehead against yours. You blushed and didn’t realize a Sebastian could be so gentle. You wrapped your hands around him and hugged him close burying your face in his chest. 

He smiled and stroke your head holding you close. “Your so cute my kitten~” 

“Kitten?” 

“Yes your my adorable kitten.” He said putting emphasis on my. 

You smiled and thought, ‘you and Sebastian may be living life on the edge but boy did you love it.’


	15. The Circus pt. 1

Author: alrighty guys so as you can imagine I’m going to involve parts of the manga in this story cause some of those arcs are better than the anime. Sooo if your there and your like WAIT! PLEASE NO SPOILERS! or I HAVENT READ THAT FAR YET! 

this is a link to read the manga for free: black-butler-anime.com

Yeah it’s a little sketchy but if you don’t want spoilers in the future I’m giving you an option to not get spoiled ok?

Ok! On to the story. 

——————————-

YPOV 

—dream—-

“And you chose to do this because?” Your father yelled.

“Because if I didn’t we would be in serious debt and wouldn’t be able to survive!” I yelled to my father.

“Auctioning off your body and then killing the people is not what the Phantomhive name is. Now all of London thinks where some Sex line that you can just line up and ask.” Your father scolded.

“I never fucked them. I just made them think I would... and then killed them.” Your voice slowly decreased as it talked.

“How are you going to tell Benjamin? Or Ciel. You may not think it but Ciel looks up to you so much, what would he think if he found out you where doing this.” Vincent’s eyes showed anger and disappointment.

“I did it for you guys. I didn’t want you to have to sell part of the company... so I tried to earn some more cash for us.” You said your eyes watering.

Vincent shooed you off out of his office. 

“I love you... father.” Your voice trailed off as you left.

“I love you too my daughter.” He said with a disappointed sigh.

———present time———

“I did it for you!” I yelled as I was met with the crimson eyed butler who was lighting the candle next to my bed.

“Good morning my kitten.” Sebastian said with a smile. His eyes examined you and his face slowly grew to worry, “what’s the matter? Your face is flushed and your sweating. Are you sick?” He then took his glove off his hand and placed the back of his smooth hand on your forehead.

“Well your temperature is a little high but nothing out of the ordinary.” He said.

“I just had a nightmare.” You said forcing a smile. “Now today we said we would go look through the articles and cases from the circus, and tonight we’ll check in with Undertaker. Yes?” 

Sebastian nodded placing your clothes out for you. “Now do I have the pleasure of dressing my beautiful kitten?” He asked smirking.

You glared at him and pointed to the door. “Out you perv.” You said.

Time passed and Ciel and you where eating breakfast going through the cases. 

“So children are disappearing with this circus... so we assume there abducting. Tonight after Undertaker’s we should investigate the show.” I said.

Ciel nodded and added, “if the children are being abducted they would most likely be there.” 

The two of you finished your breakfast and made your way to go investigate in town.

“You three!” Ciel called to the servants. 

“Yes sir!” The said saluting and waiting his command.

“Your in charge of the manor while me and my sister are gone.” Ciel said as he got in the carriage.

Sebastian sat next to you while Ciel sat across from you two. You prayed that Ciel didn’t think to much of Sebastian’s action but then again your brother would probably analyze the situation.

Ciel looked out the window as the carriage drove off into town. You and Sebastian found yourselves staring at each other. Sebastian smiled and you returned the smile turning your face away. The carriage ride was quiet but once you arrived in town the people outside seemed to talk for you three.

“Alright where here.” Sebastian announced helping you and your brother out of the carriage.

You where in a more public area of London where men typically congregated and got drunk. Men stared at you whistling and yelling nonsense.

“Oi miss ya want to share a drink wif me?” Asked a drunk male in the distance. 

Sebastian glared at them in response for you. All you merely did was kept walking to the store. At the building the three of you searched for the cases and finally Sebastian got ahold of some. 

“Wonderful, memorize those and then let’s go talk with Undertaker.” Ciel said handing Sebastian the files of all the missing children.

Sebastian nodded and you three where off once again. This time to Undertaker’s. 

“Hehehe~ I see the Earl is finally getting friendly with his family~” the silver haired male said.

“Undertaker!” You said smiling as you gave him a hug. You pulled away catching a glint of Sebastian’s jealousy in his eye. You smirked and walked back to the demon’s side.

“Undertaker children have gone missing and we want to know if it’s perhaps the work of the supernatural?” Ciel said.

Undertaker laughed and said, “you know the price you have to pay Earl to get information.” 

Sebastian sighed and said, “very well then you two lea-“

“Using your butler young Earl. Per usual you can’t do it on your own.” Undertaker said. 

Ciel scoffed and said, “out you two! Out I can make this bloody man laugh on my own!” 

Sebastian and I waited outside. 30 minutes passed by and you two where getting slightly worried. 

“Jeez it sure is taking him awhile...” you murmured. Just as you said that you heard Undertaker roar in laughter. 

Sebastian and I walked in only to find Ciel red faced and his hair staticky. 

“What happened?” You asked laughing a bit at his presence. Sebastian cleaned Ciel up smoothing his hair and buttoning his shirt up.

“My my young lord~ I didn’t realize you had that in you~” Undertaker chuckled. 

“Now is this the works of the supernatural?” I asked restating the question.

“No.” Undertaker said with a sly smirk.

“So I did that all for nothing?!” Ciel enraged. 

With parting words the three of you headed off to the circus not realizing what awaited you at the show. 

The three of you sat down and watched as the ringleader or host took the center of the stage.

“Ello evryone I’m Joker! And welcome to Noah’s Ark Circus!” The male said with firey orange hair and deep blue eyes. He had face paint on and wore clothes that appeared to be that of a clown.

The performance begun people where doing tricks and flipping through the air.

“Now we need someone to help Beast in tamin her tiger.” Joker announced.

Sebastian stood up smirking.

CPOV 

‘I see your going to get a closer look. I don’t know how you’ll do it though...’ I thought.

“The man in the tailcoat! You look quite eager!” Joker said.

Sebastian strolled down to the ring and walked past the lady that went by the name Beast. He walked up to the tiger and started petting it. 

‘Of course tigers are bloody cats!!!’ I thought annoyed.

(Fn) chuckled and shook her head. 

YPOV 

“My what beautiful stripes you have~ oh and such plump paws~ oh and it seems your nails have gotten too long will have to groom you~” Sebastian cooed as he played with the tiger.

The tiger opened its mouth and but down on Sebastian’s face. I covered my mouth cracking up. The lady Beast grabbed her whip and attempted to whip the tiger. 

“Bad Betty!” She yelled whipping the tiger.

Sebastian’s hand wrapped around the whip before it could hit the tiger. He pulled out of the tigers mouth and said, “now hurting her is no way to discipline such a gorgeous creature.” 

The show ended and Sebastian was asked to go get his head checked by the doctor in the circus.

SPOV 

The doctor had checked my head. Beast had walked in to get her leg checked. 

‘Prosthetic interesting I don’t suppose there may be a label there...’ 

The doctor worked on her leg analyzing it.

“Might I take a look?” I asked.

“Of course.” The doctor replied.

I lifted her leg and examined it. “Soo interesting how smooth and life like it is.” I said.

“Well we only use the best materials” the doctor said. 

“I assume this is where it connects?” I asked as I got to the seam of the prosthetic.

“Yes.” The doctor replied.

“Hey what are you doin!” Beast yelled slamming her leg down. I dodged it with ease.

“You pervert! Leave Beast alone!” The boy with blonde hair said as he began to throw knives towards me.

I flipped backwards and caught the knives landing on a pole behind me.

“Marvelous performance!” Joker clapped. “Dare I say with talents like those I’d hire ye!” 

I jumped down and walked up to the male. “Is that an offer?” 

“Sure tomorrow we’s holdin a audition.” Joker said.

“Wonderful I’ll talk with my master, I don’t suppose you’ll allow these two friends of mine to audition.” I asked.

“Sure if they’re as good as you I don’t see why not.” Joker said.

—-time skip——

YPOV 

We arrived at the town house and there when we opened the door was two Indian men standing there. 

“Ciel you’ve returned!” The male with purple hair said.

Ciel groaned and said, “(fn) this is Prince Soma and that’s his butler Agni.” 

“Mister Sebastian is she your-“ Agni asked.

Sebastian shook his head and said, “she’s the young master’s sister.” 

Soma looked at you and blushed. “She’s gorgeous Ciel.” 

You smiled and said, “it’s pleasure to meet you Prince Soma and Mister Agni.” 

——time skip——-

“Where joining the circus?!” Ciel said outraged.

“Yes although in unsure what you’ll audition with my lord, since (fn) seems to be slightly more talented.” Sebastian said.

Ciel sighed and went off to bed. You looked at Sebastian and smiled.

“My little kitten will be performing tomorrow.” Sebastian said stroking your cheek.

You smiled and cuddled close to him. “I suppose and you will be too.” 

Agni spotted you too and smiled. “So I was right you two are together.” 

Sebastian and your eyes widen. 

“You can’t tell Ciel!” You said bright red.

Agni smiled and said, “I won’t now as a butler you two need to get some rest.”

Sebastian and I nodded walking off to your bedroom.


	16. The Circus pt. 2

The Circus pt. 2

YPOV 

It was the day of the audition and Ciel and I were slightly nervous as to what we would perform.

We arrived at the tents and saw the performers strolling around.

“Ah it’s you the fellow in the tailcoat!” A man said with bright orange hair. Joker I believe he said his name was last night.

“Yes, this is my little friend and his sister.” Sebastian smirked putting emphasis on little.

Ciel glared at Sebastian and said, “ah yes my name is Finnian.” 

“Oh and I’m-“ you paused and said, “Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzie!” 

“My you are a pretty little thing ain’t ya!” Joker said scanning you. 

“Well I suppose we should start with the audition, whatcha lads think ya best at?” Joker asked.

“Well I suppose darts...” Ciel murmured.

“Well that would be closes to throwing knives.” A boy with blonde hair said walking over and handing Ciel some knives.

“Oh Dagger don’t be so hard on the we boy.” Joker laughed as Dagger walked up and gestured to the target.

“Just hit em here.” Dagger then walked back behind Ciel.

Ciel took a deep breath and threw the knife. You watched as it slowly arched downwards and mentally facepalmed. You glanced over to Sebastian as he flicked a stone and it the handle of the knife. There it perfectly struck the target.

It continued and Ciel being his cocky self smirked and gestured his “skills” off.

“And you princess what are you good at?” Joker asked me.

I twitched at the name and said in response, “I’m good with dancing and animals.” 

Joker thought and said, “oi Doll let’s get her strapped up, we’ll see what these lads can do”. 

You and Ciel got strapped up. You looked down and smiled at Sebastian. 

“I’ll catch you princess if you fall!” He called winking at you.

You glared at the demon and took a deep breath. You then walked across the tightrope you kept your arms out like Doll demonstrated and just focused on balancing. 

You did fine and got to the other side. You then climbed down and watched Ciel.

“He’s going to die doing this...” you murmured to Sebastian.

Sebastian snickered and you saw some small pebbles from before. 

You watched as Ciel stepped on the tightrope he walked and started to lose his balance. Sebastian hit him in the opposite direction trying to help him stay upright. 

Sebastian chuckled and this continued with Ciel getting knocked about. 

——-time skip——-

“Alright lads welcome to Noah’s Ark Circus!” Joker said, “now some names for ye, the tall one in the tailcoat will be called Black the pretty lady will be called Princess and the little fella here will be called Smile.”

You and Sebastian covered your mouths laughing.

“Now come on Smile! Give us a big smile!” Joker said.

Ciel forced a grin and smiled brightly. “I’m so happy to be working with you all!” He forced out.

“What’s a demon doing here?”

Everyone looked up and you saw a man with a colorful suit. 

“William.” Ciel muttered.

“Oi this here suit has been joking all day about demons and reapers, so don’t ye fellas worry he’s a big jokester.” Dagger said.

—-time skip—-

“Alright we need to address tent arrangements. So I think we’ll have Black in the same tent as Suit.” Joker said.

Sebastian and William shared a death glare. 

“Then Smile you can share a tent with Freckles, and Princess we have an extra tent way back near the first liners so you can take that one.” Joker said winking at you.

I shuddered in disgust. Ciel looked shocked and said, “uh Joker! Cant I share a room with Se- Black!” 

Joker chuckled and said, “Aw Smile ye gots to learn to make more friends. Alrighty then bed time for ye all tomorrow you lot are in charge of fixin breakfast.” 

——time skip——

You sighed walking to your tent which was on the complete opposite side from Sebastian’s. I stopped by his tent and smiled as I hugged him. 

Ciel groaned and walked in. “This is going to be an interesting case.” He said.

William had drawn a line and Sebastian was only allowed to go on the top bunk. 

Sebastian stood beside you. “Soo what’s our plan?” You asked.

“Well I think (fn) you can do what your best at with Joker.” Ciel said.

You shuddered and nodded, “yuck! Well looks like where eating human tomorrow for dinner.”

Sebastian glared at you with look of, ‘what exactly are you planning to do?’

Ciel sighed and said, “alright we’ll we will meet I suppose tomorrow morning to fix break.”

I nodded and walked back to my tent Sebastian wasn’t allowed out of his tent without Ciel thanks to William’s rules. I walked and caught a glimpse of Joker. My tent was right next to his and Beast’s.

“Ay Princess! Tomorrow is another show night, I was wondering if you could show our rookies some of your tightrope tricks.” Joker said walking up to you.

‘God I hate that I’m doing this...’ I thought. 

“Uh yeah, sure. But will you be there Joker? I mean I’m not very good at teaching...” I said mumbling cutely.

Joker blushed slightly and said, “you and Black you to ain’t-“

“Ew! No! Black’s like a brother to me.” I said.

“Well then, I suppose I could help ya.” He said placing his hand on your shoulder.

“Oi Joker! Beast wants to know the schedule!” Dagger said waving.

“Right! Well sweet dreams my princess.” Joker said waving you off.

I shuddered in disgust and walked to my tent. I sat down and looked at the costume I was assigned.

(Look at the picture at the beginning of the Chapter)

I looked at it and let myself lay down on the bed. You where thankful that you where alone in your tent but you could only imagine how annoyed he was and Sebastian. I chuckled a bit at the idea of William being there.

———-morning———-

Morning came and you where assigned along with Sebastian and Ciel to fix breakfast.

Ciel was sitting there scrapping the potato skin off taking more of the potato off than the skin.

“Smile, do you plan on eating that?” Sebastian asked smirking.

Ciel glared at him in response.

“Black’s right, Smile, your scraping all the potato off. How’r we goin to eat that?” Freckles asked.

Sebastian sighed and said, “well we can fry those up and turn them into some crisps I suppose.” 

Of course Sebastian came through and saved the day making all the performers pleased. Then came practice. 

“Alright Smile! Black! Go with Dagger and he’ll assign ye’s some stuff to work on, Princess yer with me and Doll!” Joker said as we got to work.


	17. Is this Goodbye?

A few days had passed and Ciel had gotten sick. It was time for you to make your move.

It was last at night and you saw Joker and Beast talking. You then watched Beast just get rejected by Joker. 

‘Damn that was harsh.’ I thought as I followed Joker.

Little did you know Sebastian was watching and went to ‘comfort’ Beast.

You where sent home and Ciel finished up the case and came home with Sebastian. 

“He did what with Beast?!” You yelled upset with the redhead.

“Darling that’s what the records say.” Grell said showing you Sebastian who fucked Beast.

Your face grew red.

A few days passed and Sebastian and Ciel returned. Sebastian smirked as he saw you and walked in the manor. 

You turned your head away from him and walked off to the library. Ciel had already left to his office and Sebastian followed you.

“Kitten~ I have some time before I have to go finish cleaning~” he slurred as he walked up behind you and moved his hand to feel your waist. 

You walked away and said, “why don’t you go ask Beast if she wants to spend time with you.” 

Sebastian pouted and said, “Kitten it was for the case.”

“Yeah so go ask her if she wants to do it for fun this time.” You said walking away gritting your teeth.

“Kit-“

You gripped his face and said, “don’t call me that, after what you did with her.” Your eyes where watery and Sebastian at that moment felt like the worst person in the world.

He looked at you his eyes widened and said, “(fn) you know I love you.” 

You blushed and said, “I-“

“You what?!” Ciel said standing in the doorway. 

You and Sebastian turned shocked.

Sebastian laughed and said, “that was wonderful acting my la-“

“Cut the bullshit I knew something was up with you two but this. You two together?” Ciel said shaking his head, “(fn). My office, now!” 

You gulped and walked away your head hung low.

“Sebastian I’ll speak with you separately.” Ciel scoffed.

You sat down in his office as Ciel stood there and said, “your dating a demon.” 

“Yes, but he loves me! He isn’t as bad as you think he is!” You yelled.

Ciel laughed a bit and said, “yes a blood sucking, killing, soul eating, demon, he isn’t as bad as I think he is.”

You went silent until Ciel set a train ticket down. It was to your old manor.

“Leave, you’ve distracted my butler enough.” Ciel said.

“What?” You said hurt.

“I said leave! I’m the Earl Phantomhive and I inherited the manor therefore your trespassing! So leave!” Ciel yelled pointing to the door.

“Fine!” You said tears streaming down your face. “I’ll leave!” You walked out storming down the hall. You went to your room and grabbed your suitcase and started walking away.

SPOV 

“My lord you did what?” I said my face clearly showing my anger.

“She’s leaving you’ve had enough distractions, plus the matter at hand is our contract yes.” Ciel said.

“But- yes my lord.” Sebastian said. 

Ciel sighed and said, “finally now let’s- Sebastian?” I ran out of the room and headed towards (fn)’s carriage.

YPOV

“(Fn)!!! Please! Don’t leave!” Sebastian yelled chasing after you.

I turned around and smiled slightly. “Sebastian I’m going to miss you.”

Sebastian grabbed you and hugged you as you sobbed in his shoulder.

He pulled away and you panted saying, “S- Sebastian! I love you! God I love you so much! And I just don’t want to leave you!” Tears where pouring down your face.

Sebastian chuckled a bit and wiped your tears. He pressed his lips to yours and said, “as anyone ever told you, you talk to much?” 

You smiled at Sebastian using his own words against you. 

Sebastian then whispered in your ear, “come with me.”

“What?” You said looking at him.

“There is a part of the manor that is technically not originally part of the Phantomhive manor, you can hide out there in my attic.” Sebastian said holding you close.

“You want me hide out from my brother?” You said.

Sebastian nodded. You smirked and said, “ok!” 

Sebastian helped you into his attic. He made it all ‘pretty’ as it really could be since it was an attic. You smiled and looked at Sebastian.

“Thank you.” You said smiling.

Sebastian smirked and sat down on the bed that he had placed in there for you. “Does this mean you forgive me?” He asked.

“I don’t know possibly it depends can Beast thank you the way I can?” You asked Sebastian as you placed your hands on his knees and slowly crawled on top of him as he back up on the bed.


	18. Your Mine and I’m yours Forever

[🍋 Lemon warning]

Sebastian smirked and sat down on the bed that he had placed in there for you. “Does this mean you forgive me?” He asked.

“I don’t know possibly it depends can Beast thank you the way I can?” You asked Sebastian as you placed your hands on his knees and slowly crawled on top of him as he back up on the bed.

Sebastian blushed redder than his eyes and said, “heh uh no- Ahem!” He cleared his throat composing himself, “no most certainly not.” He lifted your chin about to kiss you when your smirked and pressed your fingers to his lips.

You pushed Sebastian’s shoulders against the bed to where he was on his back and you where straddling him. He most certainly loved this... but it didn’t feel right to him being on the bottom.

You moved your lips down and kissed him passionately. The two of your lips danced. Sebastian licked your lower lip begging for an entrance. 

You smirked and kept your lips shut. Sebastian growled and moved his hands towards your ass squeezing it.

You smirked and merely flinched slightly. Sebastian then forced his tongue in your mouth causing you to gasp and gag slightly.

Sebastian pulled you close as his tongue ventured in places you didn’t even imagine accessible to a tongue. 

“Mmmm~” you moaned against his lips. 

Sebastian smirked and undid the zipper to your dress. He then lifted it off of you pulling away from the kiss. 

Sebastian saw you practically popping out of your corset and panties. Sebastian felt his pants tighten as his eyes flickered a beautiful fuchsia.

You smirked and lifted his chin towards you. “Is Sebastian submissive to me~” you purred in his ear and had your hands move down to the tent in his pants and stroke it ever so slightly teasing it.

Sebastian growled and flipped the two of you over and pinned you to the bed. He smirked and kissed your neck as you bucked your hips and slowly started to grind against his harden member.

Sebastian let out a shaky breath of pleasure and said, “my someone’s eager~” He slowly undid your clothes and you did the same for him.

You blushed as you saw his perfectly carved chest, it wasn’t overly ripped but it wasn’t skin and bone either. You ran your hands down his smooth chest and began to fiddle with his pants. 

Sebastian watched you blushing and speechless. You undid his pants and blushed seeing the large tent in his boxers. Before you could mess with those Sebastian pushed you down and kissed your chest taking off your corset.

“Mmmm your so gorgeous~” Sebastian moaned sucking your right breast and fondling the other.

You blushed and let out a shaky breath in pleasure feeling your body heat up and your core get warm.

A small moan escaped your lips as Sebastian moved down your body leaving marks here and there. He lifted your thigh up and began to kiss the inside of it. 

“Mmmm~” you moaned in delight.

Sebastian smirked as his fingers went to your panties. He rubbed his fingers against the fabric and licked his lips saying, “someone is getting excited~”

You blushed and averted your eyes as Sebastian’s finger hooked your underwear and completely dragged it off. Sebastian moved his lips to your core and began lapping up your juices.

“Mmm Seb- Sebastian~” you moaned.

Sebastian smirked and took his boxers off. You blushed seeing his large member wondering how in the world that was going to fit in you. 

Sebastian smirked and lifted your chin up whispering in your ear, “you didn’t realize I was holding weapon now did you my kitten~”

You blushed and bit your lip as Sebastian started kissing your neck. His member hovered over your core making your body even more excited. The demon’s hands moved down and inserted themselves into your core.

“1~” Sebastian said seductively in your ear.

He inserted another finger causing you to wince slightly. 

“2~” he said as he began to make a scissor motion causing you to moan.

He inserted a 3 finger, which you have no idea as to how he got it to fit.

“3~” he finished as he started to move is fingers in and out of you slowly. His eyes where glowing a vibrant fuchsia. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you, not with what you where doing to him, he just loved seeing you like this.

You moaned as you felt his long slender fingers go in and out. Every once and while Sebastian would tease you by having his nail lightly scratch your inside.

“Mmmhmm~” you moaned biting your lip causing it to feel raw.

Sebastian smirked and pulled his fingers out sucking on them clean. “My your so tasty for a human~” he said causing you to blush.

Sebastian then lined his weapon up and said, “are you ready for me to pound you into oblivion~”

You nodded submissively.

“Kitten~”

“Yes! Sebastian!” You yelled gripping the sheets next to you ready.

Sebastian slowly entered causing your eyes to water from how big he was. Sebastian moaned as he entered you smirking and said, “oh (fn) your~ your so tight~”

You blushed and felt him slowly move in and out. Each hit caused a little pain to shoot through your body. But suddenly you weren’t satisfied with his slow speed.

“Faster...” you breathed arching your back.

Sebastian dominantly said, “hmmm?”

“Faster! Sebastian! Faster!” You gripped his hair earning a growl as he began to speed it up.

He plowed in and out at such an unhuman speed hitting your G-spot each time. You had gripped Sebastian’s hair tugging on it earning growls and moans of pleasure.

You moaned and then curiosity struck you. You felt a knot in your stomach and before you could release you flipped the two of you over you on top. 

Sebastian’s eyes widened as he watched you start to bounce up and down his member. He moaned a shaky moan and held your hips guiding you up and down you rocked your hips earning the demon biting his lip and letting a small squeak of a moan escape.

You smirked and continued still a moaning and blushing mess. Sebastian bucked his hips upwards quickly making you startled.

“Sebastian- I’m going to-“

“Me too-“ he breathed as the two of you released. Your juices ran down Sebastian’s member.

Sebastian raised you helping you off his member. The two of collapsed on the bed snuggling into each other.

————time skip————

Morning came and you where left in the attic of Sebastian’s room. Alone...  
You sighed slightly realizing that he had to go tend to Ciel. 

You then heard a loud 

“CIEL!!!!!” 

You smiled and climbed down from the attic. You peeked out the door and saw Lizzy hugging Ciel.

Sebastian walked into his room making sure no one saw you.

“I have a plan.” He said.

“A plan?” You answered stretching your legs since you where still sore from last night.

Sebastian smirked and then said, “we get lady Elizabeth to convince the young master to let you stay.”

Your eyes widened, “we do, what?!”

Sebastian nodded and said, “but you have to convince her... she won’t listen to me.” 

You sighed and nodded. Ciel had gone somewhere for a brief moment and Lizzy was left in the hall admiring the paintings.

“Lizzy!” You said.

“(F-“ Sebastian covered her mouth before she could finish your name.

You smiled and said, “Lizzy can I ask you for a favor?”

“Of course!” She said smiling brightly.

“Can you convince Ciel to let me stay in the manor.” You said.

Lizzy looked at you confused and then you explained the situation and you and Sebastian’s love.

Her face blushed and she smiled. “I’m so happy for you two!” Lizzy giggled. “I’ll talk to Ciel and see what I can do.”

You smiled and said, “thank you Lizzy.” 

Ciel walked out and saw you. 

“Why are you here? I strictly told you to-“ before Ciel could finish Lizzy dragged Ciel away into his office.

Sebastian and I stood out there awkwardly for a few moments before Ciel came out and said, “fine you can stay... on one condition!”

You stood there smiling.

“Sebastian I’m still your number one priority due to our-“ he glanced at Lizzy who was standing there listening, “due to our butler and master contract.”

Sebastian smiled and bowed. “Of course my lord, thank you.” 

You smiled and ran to Ciel hugging him. “Awww thank you Ciel!!!” You said kissing his face.

“Ugh! Get off me!” Ciel said reaching for Sebastian’s help while Sebastian just merely chuckled.

You smiled and walked over to Sebastian and hugged him. He smiled and whispered in your ear, “your mine, and I’m yours... forever.”


	19. We’re Going to Hell

The previous Chapter:

The following day Sebastian had received an interesting phone call to say the least.

”Hello?” 

“Luna! What a pleasure to speak with you again.” 

You listened to Sebastian curious as to who he was speaking to.

”I see, well tell the rest of the family I send my hellos.” Sebastian finished and hung up.

’Family?! Sebastian has a family?!’ 

YPOV

You watched Sebastian’s facial expression changed from a happy and smiling self to a grim and serious one.

“Soooo who was that?” You asked curiously.

Sebastian smiled and ruffled your hair. “A family member.” He said clearly not wanting to expand upon that.

Sebastian walked off to Ciel’s office and knocked.

SPOV 

“Come in.”

I walked in and smiled.

“What brings you here? I didn’t call for you.” Ciel stated bluntly.

I smiled and said, “I came to ask for a break my lord.”

“A break?!” Ciel said shocked, which I wasn’t surprised I never asked for breaks.

“I have a family matter to attend to and would like to leave as soon as possible, that’s why I would like a break from tomorrow to possibly... next week Sunday.” I said.

Ciel looked at me shocked and said, “you have family?!” 

YPOV 

I stepped in and slid myself across the floor into the conversation.

“Wait... you have family?” You said.

Sebastian sighed and said, “yes, while they aren’t my biological family they are my adoptive family; and I do care for them.” 

You and Ciel blinked. 

“So you where an orphan?” Ciel said shocked. 

Sebastian nodded and explained his past. 

(Since I’m sure some of you guys forgot... you can go back to the Chapter Who Knew a Demon Could love. All of that explains how Sebastian became a demon.)

Your eyes widened you then said, “so! You where a human?!”

Sebastian nodded and said, “yes now I would like to prepare for my departure my little sister is sick and me being one of the few demons who actually studied demon medicine I would like to tend to her as soon as possible.”

“You have siblings also?” Ciel said curious.

“Yes 5. The eldest being my older sister, then my older brother, then me, then the twin boys, and last my little sister.” Sebastian listed.

“5!” You and Ciel said in unison.

Sebastian nodded.

“Sooo this family I assume is in hell yes?” Ciel said.

“Yes I’m not quite fond of going back there, but sadly I must.” He said.

“We’re going too.” Ciel said.

“We are?” You said.

“Yes.” Ciel said sipping his tea cup and setting it down confidently. “We are and that’s an order Sebastian your taking us.”

“My lord, you and your sister are the equivalent to sheep in a foxes den. This is so risky the two of you will end up dead in a heart beat.” Sebastian explained.

“Well you’ll just have to do your job of protecting us.” Ciel said. You could tell, Ciel was curious as to what hell is like. He wanted answers to things he didn’t even know he needed answers too.

———

It was the next day and everyone was packed for Hell and this morning Sebastian said he was giving us a crash course on what to do and what not to do.

“Alright you two are wearing these sweaters your going to keep the hoods covering your face. Now in Hell fashion is slightly- er well it’s completely different so I’ve designed a wardrobe for you two. (Fn) you’ll be wearing these.” He said and showed me some jeans, t-shirts, shorts, and basically modern clothing. 

“What?! I’m wearing that!” I said pointing to the shorts, “I’ll be showing so much-“

“I Hell these are called shorts, it common for both men and women to wear.” Sebastian explained.

He then showed Ciel’s wardrobe which was fairly similar to yours.

“Now you two are to remain at mine side at all times, understood?” Sebastian said.

You both nodded.

Then the three of you set off to Hell. Sebastian drove the carriage and the the three of you ended up at what seemed to be, a well. Sebastian then grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and started chanting some sort of foreign language to you. The well began to have a purple light shine out of it. Sebastian threw the luggage down and said, “alright, I’ll go first and then you two just jump in.”

The both of you nodded. Sebastian jumped in the well and you saw him disappear into the purple aura. Ciel jumped in next and then you.

You looked around and where in awe. There where cars zooming down the streets, buildings as taller than Big Ben, and people- well demons walking around some even flying in the sky.

Sebastian adjusted your hood and said, “now there is a social class to demons so don’t speak to anyone. As a contract demon I’m at the top of the social class since I had to get an education for that, the bottom of the social hierarchy are what we call the burglar demons. They steal souls on earth and or they steal them here and lastly the middle class demons work for the government getting souls as payment.” 

“So why would you want to be a contract demon then?” You asked.

“Well there’s perks to the ‘job’.” Sebastian said using air quotes, “I typically get to make contracts with better tasting souls than what the government gives the middle class and I have a key to Hell so I can come and go out of Hell and back to Earth as I please and quite frankly I prefer it on Earth.” 

“Oh my god!!! Is that Sebastian?!” 

You turned and saw a man he had blonde hair and had a scorpion tail. His eyes where green and he was fairly tall.

“Hello there Brady, I need the key to my residence. Can I stop by your shop to get it?” Sebastian asked.

“Boy! If got you covered here! I heard you where traveling so I kept the key on me.” The man then handed Sebastian a card. 

(So my take on hell is that it’s like the future, everything is modernized compared to the normal world.)

Sebastian took the card and started waving his hand at what appeared to be moving boxes.

“What’re those?” Ciel asked.

“Automobiles or well what we call them. Cars.” Sebastian then flagged one down and said, “Bellmont residences on feather lane.” 

The man nodded and Sebastian helped you and Ciel in the car. He showed you how to buckle your seat belt and he got in the front.

The man drove off and Sebastian leaned his head back.

“Wait are you Sebastian?” The taxi driver asked.

“Yes why?” 

“Dude my sister can’t stop playing that song that you sang with Crowley like she is obsessed with it.” The taxi driver said.

Sebastian tsked and said, “well thank you I suppose, but I don’t plan on singing with my brother anytime soon.”

“Wait you sing?!” You said excited.

“Yeah he did!” The taxi driver said.

“You never told me this!” You said.

“Here let’s play it.” The taxi driver then cranked up the song on the radio.

Music began to play and you heard the song. 

(For those who want to know the song it’s Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian) 

“The wound heals but it never does

That's cause you're at war with love

You at war with love, yeah” you heard.

“These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle” Sebastian’s part played and your eyes widened.

Ciel leaned close to you and whispered, “this is nothing like opera.”

“Yeah no kidding but Sebastian has an amazing voice.” You said.

Sebastian smiled softly to himself and said, “we’re here.” 

You all got out and you saw the medium sized house. Sebastian walked up to the door and knocked. There a male with dark hair and red highlights opened the door. 

“Yo Sebastian! Your here! Yo Fam! Seb’s back!” The male said.

“Hello Crowley.” Sebastian chuckled as the male with the dark hair pulled him into a hug.

A bunch of people came running and they started cheering and smiling and talking.

“Wait!” Sebastian stopped them all. “I have two guests like I told you, they’re human therefore if any of you try anything funny I have the right to kill you. Understood?”

“Yeah...” they said in unison.

“Aye who’s this hottie?” Crowley asked walking over to you and examining you.

“That’s my lover you lay finger on her and you’ll end up like how the Carter’s family did.” Sebastian said.

“A human? And you haven’t even marked her. You just brought turkey to thanksgiving Sebastian. A human who isn’t even marked she’s a hot item on the market.” Crowley said.

You merely smiled and scooted close to Sebastian.

“Ah yes introductions, (fn), Young master, this is the eldest in the family, her name is Luc- Mary.” Sebastian said correcting himself as he gestured to the female with beautiful brown-blonde hair and violet eyes.

“She is the first catholic demon, she’s 32 also she changed her name from Lucy to Mary.” Sebastian explained.

You nodded.

“Next is Crowley he’s the second oldest and he is my family’s version of Lau. He’s very troublesome but, he does make music and is a famous singer here. Also he is 30.” Sebastian said.

“Alright then the twins who are 17, this one is Isaac he is all brains and if you have question about anything academic he knows it. That one is Con-“

“Carly!” The male corrected as he flipped his short blonde hair. “I’m going by Carly cause I’m soon getting my surgery done!” 

“Carly he is the Grell of my family.” Sebastian said.

“And where’s...” he looked around the room and then we heard,

“Sebastian!!!! You came!!!” 

A little girl with black hair and blue eyes came running full speed towards Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and hugged her picking her up in his arms. “And this is Luna, she is-“

“I’m 7!” She said smiling.

“Oh Sebby dear I’m glad you made it home safe.” Out came a lady with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes and a man with dark brownish black hair and red eyes.

“These are my adoptive parents.” Sebastian said introducing them to you.

“Everyone this is (fn) she’s my lover, and Ciel Phantomhive who’s my contractee.” Sebastian said.

“Hi!” You said fascinated with everyone.

“Thank you for housing us.” Ciel said to Sebastian’s parents.

“Of course! Also I picked up some food Sebby for your them to eat.” The mother said.

You chuckled at her calling him Sebby. Sebastian glared at you with a look of, ‘don’t even think about it.’

“Say she’s your lover? I was wondering when my boy was finally going to- she isn’t marked?” Sebastian’s father said.

Sebastian quickly stood by your side and he said, “no cause we haven’t talked about that yet.” He sent glared towards everyone in the family.

You smiled and thought, ‘this was going to be a fun vacation.’


	20. What Are Mates?

YPOV 

Luna sat down and was explaining to Sebastian what she felt.

“I cough a lot, I sneeze every now and then, nose is runny, I can’t breathe sometimes, and I have a headache.” She said swinging her legs in the chair.

Sebastian nodded and pulled out a stethoscope and started listening to her heart and lungs.

(Fun fact the stethoscope was invented in 1816)

Luna did as Sebastian said and the two went back and forth with each other.

Sebastian smiled and said, “good news I don’t think it’s anything terrible so I’m going to go into town tomorrow and get some medicine for you ok.”

Luna smiled and nodded hugging Sebastian.

You smiled at the two finding them adorable.

Luna smiled and whispered to Sebastian something and he snickered. 

“Do you really?” Sebastian said to you.

“What?”

“You find us cute~” Sebastian teased walking over to you and standing behind you holding your waist. 

You blushed and said, “how’d you-“

“Luna can read emotions.” Sebastian said.

“Read emotions?” You said.

Ciel sat down interested in the conversation.

“Yeah I can sense people’s emotions and transfer some to other people like this...” she smiled and transferred a burst of happiness into you.

You smiled and giggled. “Woah that’s so cool!” You said.

Luna smiled.

“That’s not all big sister Mary, she has the power of memorization. She can look at something once and know it forever. She’s really good with tests as for names... she isn’t as strong.” Luna explained. 

“Then there is big brother Crowley, he can make his voice go to inaudible frequencies allowing him to control dogs and some other canine creatures, but also he can hear from thousand feet away so that’s what makes him a perfect pop star.” Luna said.

Crowley walked over puffing a cigarette and said, “you betcha.”

“And then the twins have double vision. They can see through things when the hold hands. They can even see behind themselves without turning there head!” Luna said.

“Wow.... and what’s Sebastian’s...” you said.

“Sebastian isn’t a Bellmont so unfortunately he didn’t inherit the power gene from out pops.” Crowley said.

“What’s that gene?” You asked.

“He had the power to control others power, he can make people stronger or weaker by just one touch. It’s amazing but Sebastian never got one. Most likely since he was a human first and then a demon, but hey, he’s got everything else going for him.” Crowley said.

“I see... that’s quite impressive.” Ciel said sipping the tea that Sebastian had to bring from London.

“So does hell have... countries like Earth?” You asked.

Sebastian chuckled and said, “sort of yes there’s the main three capitals per-say and then there’s smaller towns and sub capitals. The main three are The Asphodel Fields, the Elysian Fields, and Tartarus. The Asphodel Fields is closest to where we are, it’s where demons and the dead roam. The heroes and great amazing people of the world roam The Elysian Fields. Lastly Tartarus is the equivalent of hell in hell, it’s where the bad are punished for eternity.” 

“Ok note to self don’t go to Tartarus.” You said.

The day passed and all of you went to town to pick up medicine for Luna.

“Wow! Look at all the lights! And look at the clothes!” You said looking around in awe.

“Look (fn) there’s a moving bike that doesn’t require you to pedal” Ciel said.

“Wow... this world amazing!” You said as Sebastian held your hand and kept Ciel close while walking. 

He made you an Ciel where the hoods to cover your faces and turtle necks to hide any scent coming from you. It was amazing though to look around. People with wings, cat ears, everything you could imagine was here.

“Hey Sebastian~” 

You all looked up and saw a group of girls who looked like fairies that flew past us.

Sebastian merely waved and kept on his day.

“Fairies?!” Ciel said shocked.

“Pixies, them and Sirens are the top succubus’ and incubus’.” Sebastian explained as you continued walking.

“Sebastian.” 

You looked up and saw a man. He had white hair that was short and had two ears. He almost looked like a cat. He had a tail as well.

“Tomoe, what brings you here? Aren’t you supposed to be watching your little mistress?” Sebastian said.

“Yeah... I to stop by for something. Either way I’m on my way. Bye.” Tomoe said and walked off in his kimono.

“Who was that?” You asked.

“Tomoe, he’s a fox demon. They’re called Yokai. Unlike me and the young master’s contract, their types of contracts are formed by a kiss. Also they don’t typically eat souls they feed on other things.” Sebastian said as he walked into a store. He picked up all these materials and then the three of you got a taxi home.

“Sebastian! Let me help make the medicine!” Isaac said as he wakes over.

“I can do it.” Sebastian said setting up these glasses and things that looked like a potion brewing station.

“Yeah but you always mess up with the blood part. You need to get the oxygen enriched blood.” Isaac corrected.

“Fine.” Sebastian said.

“I see demon medicine?” Ciel said.

“You can buy it made, but no one really trust it since you never know what they’ll put in it.” Isaac said as he started crushing up herbs and all these different spices. He then added some water and it began to change into a murky green color.

“Alright blood time!” Isaac said as he got a needle and syringe and started rubbing Sebastian’s arm. He then held the needle and stabbed him drawing out the blood. 

You looked at it amazed. Sebastian had normal human blood, but there was a slight purple hue to it. 

“If your wondering why his blood looks purpley, we don’t know but his blood can heal literally any demon.” Isaac said as he took the syringe out and started bandaging Sebastian up. 

He then added the blood and the liquid went from green to purple in a flash.

“Wait! We must bless it!” Mary said as she ran over with a rosary in hand.

“Uhhh Mary... it’s just a medicine.” Sebastian groaned as Mary started praying and doing the signs of the cross over the medicine. 

Luna walked in a coughing fit and smiled. 

“Here you are.” Sebastian said as he handed her the cup.

She smiled and sipped the whole thing down and it was like an immediate reaction. Her face was brighter and her coughing stopped immediately.

“It will take a few hours for it to kick in with your fever and headache but that should do it.” He said rubbing her head.

She hugged him and said, “thanks Sebby.”

“Sooo when are you making pretty little thing over there your mate?” Crowley asked.

Sebastian blushed and said, “uh-“

“What are mates? You asked.

Sebastian sighed and said, “it’s where a demon and another demon or in your case human love each other, and they mark one another, much like your form of marriage and they are bound together for eternity. But the ritual involves...” he then whispered in your ear, “sex and typically results in having children.”

You blushed and whispered back, “well it wouldn’t be our first time.” You smiled and Sebastian looked at you slightly shocked and smiled kissing your forehead.


	21. Ex?

YPOV  
The next day came and everyone agreed that we would spend our last day out in town. Ciel was absolutely fascinated with this thing called, video games. He absolutely loved how no physical activity was required and how you could easily strategize with your controls.

Sebastian, Ciel, and I where strolling through town and Ciel met face to face with a beautiful girl.

CPOV 

“Hi!” 

“H-hi...” Ciel said bright red.

‘Wait... where were they? Where did (fn) and Sebastian go?’ I thought looking for them.

“You look lost... here come with me!” She said taking my hand and guiding me off somewhere.

YPOV 

“Wait wheres Ciel?” You asked looking for him.

Sebastian looked around and sighed in annoyance. “Look over there I’ll go this way.” He said as he went around calling for Ciel.

You then where met face to face with a male. A gorgeous guy with sapphire eyes and dark hair. 

“My my your quite gorgeous aren’t you~” he purred clasping your hands.

You blushed and tried to get out of his grip when he said, “you appear lost, let me help you find where you are.”

You then noticed. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

Black

That’s all I see now.

It was black just like that day.

I coughed and woke up seeing Ciel. He ran to me and I held him close the two of us scared. There was no light but the small bit that shined near us.

SPOV 

No. 

“Shit!” I say as I look at a letter that said, 

Hello Sebastian we have your meals~ meet us in Tartarus- 

“I hate Tartarus...” I mumble as I start running off to go find the lot.

YPOV 

“Oh good your awake!” A girls voice said.

You saw a beautiful blonde haired girl and the dark haired sapphire male from earlier.

“What are you going to do to us?” You said holding Ciel who was having a panic attack.

“Hmmm? Oh nothing we don’t care for you. We just want Sebastian. We just needed you two to lure him.” The man said.

“Why?” You asked.

“Well it’s simple we just want to prank him, give him some pay back for what he did to us.” The girl said.

“What’d he do?” You asked.

“It’s simple he just killed my brother.” The girl said nonchalantly.

“What?!” You said.

“Yeah so where going to teach him a lesson.” The man laughed.

“Wh- you can’t hurt Sebastian I won’t let you!” I said.

They both laughed and the girl said, “don’t worry we won’t kill him, my brother was an ass but we’re just going to cause him some... discomfort.”

“(Fn)! Young master!” 

You turned and saw Sebastian running towards you when-

Three demons jumped down and trapped Sebastian in a net. Sebastian thrashed about but was restrained. His demon magic and everything was hopeless against this metal.

Sebastian growled and spat, “what do you want?!”

The demons pointed to the chair and Sebastian was tied up. He kicked about but was restrained and had these wires hooked up to his brain. 

“Sebastian!!!” You yelled finding the power to get up and run to him. 

You then where caught and Ciel was taken. The two of you placed in a chair and had something placed over your head.

“Now!!! Ladies and Gentlemen!!! Let’s see what actually goes on in this demon’s brain!!!” The female said.

You blinked and walked around. You where free! You and Ciel!

You looked and saw a man, it was Sebastian!

“Sebastian!” You called running to the man dressed in red.

“Oh it’s you! Hi! Yeah I’m not Sebastian I’m just one of his emotions kitten.” The man said. 

“What?” Ciel said confused.

“Lust darling, that’s my name. But if your confused your in the demon’s mind soooo the only way to get out is to complete the game.” Lust said.

“Alright what’s this game?” You asked.

“The ultimate trivia!!! About Sebastian Michaelis!!!” Lust said doing a dramatic voice with a mic.

“So how this will work is you have 20 questions each are multiple choice, you both can answer and collectively if one of you gets it right you move on, you only get 5 questions to mess up on.... so be careful~” Lust said.

“What happens if we mess up?” Ciel asked.

“Then you stay here forever.” Lust said shrugging.

“Together with my knowledge and your knowledge we know a lot about Sebastian so I think if we pick different answers we have a 50-50 shot of it being right.” Ciel said.

You nodded and followed Lust who was walking.

(Feel free to play along Reader!)

“Ok Question 1, what is Sebastian’s favorite color? Is it A, Black; B, Purple; C, Red; or D, Blue?”

You and Ciel thought.

“Black.” Ciel said.

“Purple.” You said.

“And the answer was.... purple correct! Now Question 2, what was Sebastian’s father’s name? Was it A, Edward; B, Luis; C, Vincent; or D, Atticus?”

“Edward.” Ciel guessed.

You thought for a moment and said, “Atticus.”

“And it was Edward!!! Edward Michaelis! Ok question 3, what was the first thing Sebastian witnessed die? Was it A, his parents; B, a Cat; C, a Fish; D, a Tree?”

“That’s a little dark but I guess Cat?” You said.

“Logically it would be his parents.” Ciel said.

“Wrong! It was C! He tried to take a fish out of water to be friends with his cat! Ok next question 4, who is Sebastian’s favorite family member? Is it A, Mary; B, Crowley; C, Isaac; D, Carly?”

“Trick question! He hates them all and only likes Luna!” Ciel interjected.

“Hey! Good job you caught the mistake!” Lust said and then moved on to the next question.

The questions went on and on and you and Ciel where at your last two. You had three wrong so far.

“Alright question 19, who was Sebastian’s first mate going to be? A, (fn) Phantomhive; B, his Ex; C, he doesn’t want to be a mate; D, some random chick?”

“A...” you said blushing.

Ciel sighed and said, “I think it’s also A, but I’ll pick B.” 

“B is correct!” Lust said.

“What?! He had an ex?” You said.

“Yup a royal one at that. She was gorgeous and Sebastian could practically die for her, he loved her so much. But If it wasn’t for her cheating he wouldn’t be with either of you two; instead he’d probably be living in his castle with children but she just had to fuck it up for the rest of us!” Lust said angrily.

You looked confused and almost hurt... why didn’t he tell you.

“Alright and last question, what was Sebastian’s biggest mistake? A, he became a demon; B, he made a contract with the wrong person; C, he plans on opening the portal to hell; or D, all of the above?”

“A?” You said.

Ciel was thinking and said, “considering how the previous questions where I’ll pick D.”

“D is correct! Phew! Now I can go take a nap. The exits over there.” Lust then pointed and Ciel and you walked over there so confused.

Was he telling the truth did Sebastian really have an ex...?

You and Ciel woke up in a room and saw Sebastian who was rubbing his head. 

“Jeez I feel hung over.” Sebastian said looking at the snickering demons.

You looked at him and eventually the three of you left. You started walking home when you asked, “Sebastian was there someone before me?” 

“What?” Sebastian said slightly startled.

“Did you have an ex?” You asked.

Sebastian stayed silent his mouth slightly agape. ‘How’d she know???’ He thought.


	22. It’s Time You Know

YPOV 

Ciel, Sebastian and you had left hell and it had been a few weeks while you where home. 

Sebastian didn’t really mention anything else of the Mate ordeal. You still wondered why.

“(Fn)! Focus! I could have easily killed you!” Lizzy said training with you.

You shook your head and said, “right sorry.” You and Lizzy had been training. She wanted someone stronger to practice against and you wanted to practice against someone quicker and more skilled.

The two of you where punching and kicking blocking each other. Normally you would use swords but... the two of you wanted a change of pace.

“Ha! Gotcha!” Lizzy said as she poked your open neck.

“Uh! Good one!” You sighed laughing a bit.

“My I haven’t seen this in awhile.”

You looked over and saw Benjamin. Your fiancé, Benjamin. The one who didn’t know about you and Sebastian... yeah that Benjamin.

“Benjamin!!” Lizzy squealed as she ran over and hugged the tall male.

“Lady Elizabeth.” He greeted smiling.

You walked over nervously seeing the death glare of the demon washing the windows. He mouthed the words, ‘tell him.’

‘I will.’ You mouthed back as you walked to Benjamin and said, “hi...”

“Princess~” he cooed as he kissed your hand.

You watched as Sebastian broke a vase in the manor his eyes a furious red color.

You smiled nervously and said, “uh Benjamin, can I speak with you... in private?”

Benjamin smiled and nodded and said, “of course.” He turned an addressed Lizzy and said, “Lady Elizabeth, why don’t you go see Ciel and tell him I said Hi ok?”

Lizzy smiled and said, “ok!” She skipped off while you walked with Benjamin through the large garden.

You took a deep breath and said, “I wanted to speak about our engagement. Not about our wedding just about us...”

Benjamin looked at you and said, “alright what about?”

“I want to call off the engagement.” You said getting it off your chest.

“You- what? Why? Did I do something wrong? If so I can change! I will-“ Benjamin said formulating all these possible reasons.

“No, no. It’s just we were engaged when we were so young. I feel like we didn’t really chose to fall in love with each other since we didn’t know any better... I just-“ you started to say.

“Don’t love me anymore?” He said smiling.

You looked at him shocked that he knew.

“I figured. When you came home I could tell something was different with you. When you came back though you always seemed happiest with your brother and his servants.” Benjamin said.

You sighed and said, “Benjamin I love you, but not as a lover as family. We’ve been friends since we were little and I thought I liked you like that but when I met another man I- I realized I liked him as a lover.” 

Benjamin smiled and said, “can I take a guess who it is?”

“Sure.” You said softly.

“Sebastian.”

“I-“

“I could tell, the way you always stand near him. He’s always protecting you. He whispers little things to you and you do the same to him. It’s ok I’m happy for you.” He said.

“How are you so calm about this?” You asked.

Benjamin sighed and said, “cause when I was in Paris with my sister... I met a lady that I fell in love with...” His face was filled with guilt.

You smiled and said, “so we’re in agreement?”

He nodded and said, “I’m happy for you.” He held your hands and smiled.

“I am too. I would love to meet this girl.” You said as you hugged him.

He hugged you back and the two of you went back to the manor.

You walked in and saw Sebastian he tapped his foot and said, “well?”

“Well you better take good care of her.” Benjamin said walking up from behind you. “Or I’ll end you.”

Sebastian smirked and said, “I wouldn’t dare hurt her.”

Benjamin left the two of you and went to talk with Ciel and Lizzy.

You smiled and hugged Sebastian. He held you close and kissed your head softly burying his face in your hair. “Your mine.” He murmured to you.

You smirked and said, “and your mine.” He smiled down at you his tassels of hair tickling your face. 

You giggled and kissed him. He smiled and kissed you back holding you close. Sebastian pulled you closer if at any possible deepening the kiss.

You hummed in delight and wrapped your arms around his neck opening your mouth to allow Sebastian an entrance. 

“Mmm~” you hummed in delight as Sebastian tugged you into your room. 

“Se- Sebastian we have guests...” you murmured pulling away.

“Good.” He purred as he pushed you in the bedroom, “well put on a show for them~”

You blushed and felt his hand hold you thigh. That’s when you remembered... everything...

——flash back——

“Oh your so hot~” a man said as I walked out in lingerie. I was only 18, but I had to get the money for my father.

He touched my thigh and started kissing me body leaving marks all over me. I winced and took my hand and hit his neck causing him to fall down knocked out. 

I gathered my things and took some of the money out of his wallet and ran.

That’s all I knew to do.

Your father and mother where worried and hated what you where doing. Every night you’d get a lecture from your father about how you where to stop what you where doing.

The pressure and pressure built up. Suddenly you found yourself standing by the carriage about to go to finishing school. Just once, just one small flame was it took you.

You struck a match and lit a bush near the back door, unaware of its power to grow.

——present——

Sebastian held you as you where shaking.

“Kitten! What’s wrong?” He asked comforting you.

“Let me be your mate Sebastian... I don’t want to remember all of these awful things I did.” You said breathing heavily.

Sebastian smiled softly playing with your hair. “Kitten I would but... you have to be a demon to-“

“Make me a demon.” You demanded.

Sebastian’s eyes widened and he said, “I what?”

“I heard Isaac talk about how human’s can become demons. Make me one”. You said gripping his shirt.

Sebastian looked at you smiling nervously.


	23. The Process of Becoming a Demon

SPOV 

In all honesty, I hated the idea of (fn) becoming a demon. For one reason... the ritual could result in death... for either of us.

Demons have tried in the past to turn humans into supernatural beings and the one time it worked, that human had lost a lot of memories. 

YPOV

“So make me a-“

“No.” Sebastian said bluntly.

“But-“ you protested.

“No. I’m not making you a demon, understood?” Sebastian said sounding angry.

“Can I ask why?” You said hugging him close while the two of you where in bed.

Sebastian sighed and said, “cause it’s only been done successfully once before.”

You smiled and said, “well more the reason to try right!”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at you. He was serious, very serious, “(fn) this isn’t something you try, this ritual can result in my or your death.”

“Well why don’t we go visit the person who did it correctly.” You said.

Sebastian tensed up. “I’d prefer not to.”

“Why’s that?” You asked.

“Cause... she’s my ex.” Sebastian mumbled.

Your eyes cascaded to the ground. You sighed and said, “well I want to be with you forever... so that means we’ll have to go see her. Ok?” 

Sebastian cupped your cheek and kissed you on the forehead. “Get some sleep.” He said.

That’s all he said. He clearly didn’t want to follow through with this... and you still didn’t know why.

SPOV

The next morning I told the Young master I had to run some errands.

“Undertaker!” I called walking in.

“Hehehe Hello there good butler.” Undertaker laughed.

“I need your help.” I say.

“Aw yes, you want to do the ritual for your little girl yes?” Undertaker giggled.

I nodded firmly.

“Well I’ll help you, at one cost. You can make your little girl a demon, if you don’t eat Ciel’s soul.” Undertaker said bluntly.

‘What?’ I thought shocked.

“No way! That’s not how the contract works.” I said walking out.

I walked out and saw the oh so familiar black cloaked lady. The same lady from when I was younger.

“You.” I muttered.

“Long time no see, Sebastian dear.” The woman said in her smooth voice.

“Why are you here?” I asked walking as she followed.

“I’ve come to make you an offer on your little girl.” She said.

I tended up and said, “what about her.”

“I’ll turn her into a demon, and in return... you open up the hell portal.” The lady said.

“How do you plan on doing that only her highness the-“ I stopped and looked at her shocked.

“And to think you’d be my son-in-law.” She said uncovering her face. There she was the Queen, and my ex’s mom.

“Yo-your majesty.” I said kneeling.

“Oh! Sebby dear! You know we are more familiar than that.” The lady said. Her green menacing eyes met mine and she smiled.

“Now what do you think of my offer? Your little girl is a demon, you still get the boy’s soul. All you have to do is open up that portal.” She said.

I sighed and took my right hand off revealing my contract symbol. The lady smirked and took her glove off and showed hers. 

She pulled out a dagger and slight her wrist. She handed it to me and I slight mine. The two of us poured our blood over a piece of paper, the blood writing our names in cursive.

“You know what happens if either of us don’t follow through...” she said threatening.

“The other person gets to kill them by there own hands.” I muttered walking off.

“10 days!” She called.

I turned back to look at her. “Yes?”

“10 days and on that 10th night (fn) will be a demon and the portal is to be opened!” She called.

I sighed and nodded a shaky breath as I walked back to the Phantomhive manor.


	24. The Ritual

YPOV 

“Good morning kitten~” 

You woke up to his velvety voice. You smiled and looked at the demon sitting up and peering over you.

You smiled and cupped his face combing his hair with your fingers. “Mmm how do you manage to get your hair all frizzy when you don’t even sleep.” You said giggling a bit.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed your cheek. “I’ve learned from the best.” He said playing with your poofy hair. You smiled and sleepily cuddled into him.

He sighed and stroked your head. Today was the day he was planning on doing the whole... ordeal.

He kissed your head and said, “go get dressed, we have plans tonight by the way.”

“Really? With what? A case? Murder? The Queen?” You said listing things off as you started searching through your closet.

Sebastian chuckled and said, “just a personal matter between us”. 

You blushed and turned to face him. “Are you that horny to actually ask Ciel for time off to fuck me?!”

Sebastian smirked and said, “no no it’s not that, although...” he walked over to you and grabbed an outfit for you and said, “if we have time to spare... we could always get some exercise~” He kissed your neck gently and smiled.

You smacked him lightly and said, “shoo! You perv!” 

Sebastian sighed and walked off. He went to wake up Ciel surprised by seeing him asleep with his books all over his bed.

SPOV 

“My lord, did you go to bed doing research again?” I asked him.

Ciel nodded and said, “it was important.” I held up the newspapers of the Funtom company and said sarcastically, “yes, clearly.” 

Ciel rolled his eyes and said, “oh shut it you. Now about this whole demon thing you told me.”

I sighed and replied, “yes, I plan on making your sister a demon, and then my mate...” 

Ciel nodded and said, “and she won’t die, yes?”

I hesitantly nodded...

“And our contract remains?” Ciel said sternly.

“But of course my lord.” I replied and started getting the teen dressed.

YPOV 

You opened Ciel’s door and said, “morning Cielapoo!”

Ciel glared at you with his one visible eye.

You smiled and kissed Sebastian on the cheek and then walked over and kissed Ciel on the cheek.

“Ugh.” Ciel said in disgust.

“Oh be quiet you child.” You said ruffling his hair. “Come on, now let’s go eat breakfast!!!” 

You grabbed Ciel’s hand and started running down the halls.

“My lady!” Sebastian called trying to stop you.

“Lady (fn) you know running in the halls is strictly prohibited.” Tanaka said to you dragging Ciel.

“Yeah... but- what if it wasn’t any more...” you said grinning cheekily.

Tanaka laughed a bit and said, “go to the dining hall you cheeky girl.”

You smiled and walked with Ciel into the dining hall and looked at the extravagant breakfast.

—-time skip—-

You and Sebastian where in the carriage. You met his crimson eyes and he smiled softly. You still had no idea where the fuck you where going. 

Part of you was slightly worried he was kid- adultnapping? Capturing you. 

“Sooo where are we goin?” You asked kicking your legs slightly.

“To a friend of mine, she’s going to turn you into a demon.” Sebastian said nonchalantly.

“What?! Really!!!” You said excited. “You don’t just say that now! You should’ve told me this morning!” 

“Well, we have to make a stop before we get your appointment done.” Sebastian said.

“Oh, ok where to?” You said suddenly recognizing the scenery.

“Wait isn’t this where we went to go to that portal in hell?” You said.

Sebastian sighed and pulled out a brief case from underneath his chair and said, “yes, now whatever you do, stay in the carriage. Understood?”

You nodded slightly worried.

SPOV 

‘Was I totally going to fake this... yes. But hopefully they would by it.’ I though as I got some potions out to make an illusion.

“And some azalea water...” I mumbled as I dropped some in the bottle. The color went from a clear water to a deep blackish purple.

I poured it in the well and sighed chanting. 

“Mutata in praesens et praeteritum. Fac ergo quod novus. Ad ostium mundum crea mihi. Patietur animam ire per omnes portas. Fac omnimodo haec inlusio non ad tempus, et evanescet per XV per mense 3.” I changed forming the illusion of the hell portal.

I sighed and quickly ran back to the carriage and tapped for them to go.

YPOV 

“Sooo what did you have to do...?” You asked.

“Something that could get me killed but will save thousands...” he mumbled as he kept checking around outside for anything.

“Oh! Great...” you murmured.

The silence fell heavy between you two and you finally said, “so if you make me your mate... does that mean I’m like your wife?” 

Sebastian smiled and kissed your lips gently leaning close to you, “yes, your like my wife.” 

You blushed and nodded a small smile crawling on your lips.

You then heard the most disturbing noise. 

“Well aren’t you two cute~” you heard a lady giggling.

Sebastian groaned and got out of the carriage and helped you out revealing a dark black hut. 

“Who’re-“

“The Queen of hell, a pleasure (fn).” She said bowing.

“Oh- uh.” You bowed and said, “the pleasure is mine your highness..” you looked at Sebastian for confirmation if you where doing everything right.

He smiled and nodded as he bowed slightly.

“Come we‘ll get you set up.” The lady said taking your hand.

She led you through the hut, Sebastian trotting behind. There in front of you was a stone table.

“Now lay down my dear.” She said. 

You nodded and laid on the cold stone table. She then said, “ok Sebby dear, I’ll need you to help me. Go and get those ropes... yes those and tie down her wrists and ankles.”

Sebastian nodded and went to do so. You felt the rope and looked at Sebastian who was smirking mischievous and was most likely having a perverse thought.

“So what’s the r-“ 

“From now on dear, I want you to be completely and utterly silent.” She said.

“One small peep could result in your death.” She said.

You nodded.

“Now the ropes are part of the ritual, something with the power they contain. Now let’s get the gem stones. These my dear will be extremely hot so please endure it for the few minutes and then they’ll be removed.

She tied the hot gems into your ankles, on your wrists, and placed one on your forehead.

They burned like hell. And oh boi did you have the urge to cry... and guess what you don’t care how much of a pussy that would be because you hated how it burned.

She stated chanting tapping the pointed edges with a stick that looked like it contained incense. You just tried focusing on Sebastian, but even he was anxious he was tapping his foot like a rabbit and biting the tip of his gloved finger.

“Now we’ll remove these and this is where things get extremely dangerous. We are going to be messing with your soul, so we will have to put you to sleep.” She said as she got an IV. She shoved it in your arm and you slowly drifted off to sleep.

——time skip——

“Mmm~ that was a weird dream I had.” You said stretching as you woke up in your bed.

Sebastian looked at you and hugged you tightly. “Oh your alright.” He said cupping your cheeks.

You cupped his cheek and said, “of course I a-“

“What the hell?!” You said looking at the contract symbol on your hand.

“Ah yes, you where turned into a demon. We had to chose where to put the symbol, I found that the hand is most convenient so I hope you don’t mind.” Sebastian said.

“N- no of course not.” You said stunned.

Ciel looked at you and sighed relieved. “Thank god...” he said.

“Woah you guys act like I was out.” You said.

“You where.” Sebastian said.

“For 3 months...” Ciel said.

“3- what.” You said. Your eyes suddenly glowed and locked in on Ciel. He smelt, delicious... your mouth started to water and you said, “say- Ciel-“

“Oh yes that’s right! Here.” Sebastian said pulling out a jar. “Your probably hungry and don’t you dare try and take my meal.” He added as he fed you the soul in the jar. 

You gulped it down and said, “woah... that’s weird. It’s like, airy but it has flavor and it kinda turns liquidy when it’s down your throat.” 

Sebastian sighed and said, “well this will be certainly interesting, Mrs Michaelis~”

You blushed and said, “wait-“

Sebastian nodded and showed you in the mirror your neck where there was a small mark that looked like his. 

You smiled and hugged Sebastian kissing him passionately completely forgetting about Ciel being there. 

“Mmmm~” you hummed in delight pulling him close and your tongues dancing together.

Ciel cleared his throat causing the two of you to pull away.

“I’m gone.” Ciel said leaving.

Sebastian and You smiled at each other. “(Fn) Michaelis.” You smiled saying to yourself. “Mmm I like that.” You said your eyes flickering a crimson color of lust.

‘Now you understood, Demons must just naturally be horny, cause you just got a wave of horniness for no reason.’ You thought as you moved your hands up to his neck and started kissing him.

“Your my little kitten.” Sebastian hummed in delight as he kissed you.

“And your mine.” You said the two of you intertwining your hands the contract symbols showing on either side.


	25. One Now to Two

YPOV 

It had been a week or so with this whole demon thing. You and Sebastian had your every other day passionate nights while also tending to the manor. Nothing really changed except, ‘holy shit you where fast and could literally do anything.’

Now besides being perfect at everything now, you had started to feel a little, sickish.

“Kitten I’ve brought you three souls and your still hungry...” Sebastian said confused.

That was another thing, you had tried souls. All of them where different, some tastes like chocolate others strawberries and some just like bread or water.

You where slowly losing taste also and that killed you a bit since you loved the taste of fruits and sweets. 

You looked at Sebastian and said, “I’m just hungry... ok?”

You then suddenly had a worrisome thought and said, “one sec Sebastian I need to go- do something!”

You went down to the phone and called your doctor. While he was coming over you peed in a cup.

When he arrived he examined it and said, “(fn) your pregnant.”

You smiled slightly and Sebastian walked in.

“Kitten what’s wrong do you not feel well?” Sebastian asked as he sat down cupping your cheek.

“I’m pregnant Sebastian.” You said waving goodbye to the doctor.

“Your- really?” Sebastian said smiling.

You nodded. 

Sebastian smiled and kissed your stomach and said, “that’s wonderful.” 

You smiled happily and hugged Sebastian. “We’re going to be family...” you murmured as he rested his face in the crook of your neck.

Sebastian smiled and kissed your neck lightly.

———time skip———

“Ciel~” you said in a sing-song voice as you walked in his office.

“Did you never learn how to knock?” Ciel said looking up at you.

“Me and Sebastian have some news!” You said giggling happily.

“Well let’s hear it.” Ciel said setting his paper work down and facing you.

“We- well I’m pregnant!” You said.

“Your what?!” Ciel said.

“I’m-“

“First it was let me date Sebastian, next to was turn her into a bloody demon, and now it’s a child?!” Ciel said frustrated.

You pouted as Sebastian held you protectively. 

“My lord, I will still remain your butler, we’ll just have an extra child in the manor...” Sebastian said.

“You sure as hell better remain my butler...” Ciel grumbled. “Just- leave me be for a moment.”

You and Sebastian nodded and left. 

“He didn’t like the fact that I’m...” you said your eyes watering.

“Shhh kitten. Hey, it’s ok. It’s a lot to take in for him I’m sure.” Sebastian said wiping your tears.

You swallowed hard and said, “right.” 

You walked into the kitchen and saw Bard, Meyrin, and Finny working on something.

“Ahhh get out!” Finny said putting his hands up covering whatever Meyrin and Bard where working on.

You sighed and walked out as Finny pushed you and Sebastian out. 

Sebastian chuckled and said, “careful Finny she’s carrying a child.”

“Wait... really?!” Finny said happily.

“Congratulations!” Meyrin said running out and hugging you.

“I bet they’ll be a cutie.” Bard said smirking.

You smiled softly and said, “thanks guys...”

Sebastian held you close. Tanaka walked by and poofed into his normal form and kissed your hand saying, “congratulations my lady.”

You smiled brightly and hugged Tanaka. “Thank you.” You said to him.

Time passed and at dinner you served Ciel helping Sebastian. You still ate cause the servants would be suspicious obviously...

You walked in the kitchen and heard, “surprise!”

You stood there with Sebastian and saw they had made you two a cake. “It’s for the two of you to show you too how much we are happy for you two!” Finny said.

It was a gorgeous cake that had a light pink frosting and on top was a photo of you and Sebastian kissing. The construction and decor of the cake was mediocre... but it was the thought that counted. The photo brought a smile to both you and Sebastian.

“Hmmm we may have to take that photo again, I don’t think they got my good side.” Sebastian said smirking.

You reached up and pecked his lips and said, “you don’t have a bad side.”

Sebastian smiled and kissed your head. You then reached out and hugged Finny and Meyrin. Bard walked over and ruffled your hair.

You smiled and looked at Sebastian and thought, ‘I’m the luckiest girl in the world.’

Ciel walked down and said, “I’m happy for you two as well. I’ve never seen (fn) so happy before...”

You smiled and hugged Ciel kissing his head and holding him close. 

Sebastian walked over and said, “and what about me? Do I get a hug?”

You smirked and hugged Sebastian and whispered, “of course.” 

“Who would’ve thought Sebastian would be the one to make (fn) go from one to two.” Bard said smirking.


End file.
